War Never Changes
by HavocDragon
Summary: After being unfrozen and escaping Vault Tec former army ranger Antoine Cook must overcome the harsh new world of the Commonwealth to find his son. After meeting Preston Garvey and agreeing to join the Minutemen can they take down the Institute and how will the Brotherhood Of Steel & Railroad react to an elite army of Minutemen
1. Chapter One: New Beginnings

Chapter One

 **Vault 111**

 **November 20, 2287**

 **12:00 p.m.**

Cold was all he could feel as the cryogenic tube he was stuck in malfunctioned and he slowly regained his senses. Several minutes passed before he was able to summon the energy to push the door open and clumsily fall to the metal ground below. As he began to catch his breath all his thoughts began to race through his mind. He remembered the war he fought in, all the Chinese he killed, he remembered Vault Tec and the promise that he and his family would be safe during the event the bombs fell. He shakily made his way to his feet and saw his wife Nora dead inside of her cryogenic tube.

"Nora my sweet sweet Nora, I will find the son of a bitch who did this to you and make him pay" he said between sobs.

His son Shaun was also on his mind he was ripped from Nora's arms at some point before he ended up refrozen as he watched the Mercenary take his son. He made his way to what was left of a bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror his dark skin looked untouched, he now had a beard, and his hazel eyes burned for vengeance, he was going to make that mercenary regret messing with the family of former army ranger Antoine J. Cook. After scavenging the vault for anything of use Antoine located a glock 20 ten millimeter pistol and an extra magazine of steeled his resolve and made his way to the vault door and after collecting a pip boy, he opened the vault door and was taken back by the world he saw. Knowing the bombs were launched and seeing the after effects were two different things that he wasn't ready for, but he didn't have time to mourn the world he once knew. He needed to find food and shelter for the night so he decided to make his way to his old neighborhood Sanctuary Hills. Walking down a dirt road Antoine runs into a man he looked extremely filthy and was wearing what looked like leather armor and seemed to be twitching slightly.

"Hey buddy are you alright" Antoine asked.

"I will be once you hand over your caps" the leather armor man stated.

Without any hesitation the leather armor wearing man aimed what looked like some form of crude pipe weaponry and fired at Antoine who took cover the second the gun was drawn.

"Woah what the fuck man stop shooting" Antoine yelled from behind a tree.

"I don't even have any fucking caps" Antoine yelled.

"Sorry buddy it's just business us Raiders need to eat and I can sell your clothes once you're dead" the raider stated.

Understanding the situation he was in Antoine waited patiently behind the cover of the tree until the raider needed to reload and just like he did during his time in the war he lined his shot up and pulled the trigger as the raiders' head exploded.

"One shot one kill some things never change" he said to himself.

Checking the now dead raider he found some bottle caps which he could only assume were currency now and stripped the man of his leather armor as he continued down the road. His blue and yellow vault suit now sporting brown leather that covered his torso, arms, and legs. Holstering his gun into his holster that he also took from the raider he continued down the path to his old neighborhood with more questions than he had answers.

 **Sanctuary Hills**

 **November 20, 2287**

 **12:20 p.m**

Walking into the cul de sac that was once Sanctuary Hills Antoine surveyed the destroyed houses but also looked hopeful when he saw his old home was still standing. He heard movement as he approached his pre war home and aimed his pistol at lightning speed only to see his robotic butler Codsworth.

"Master Cook I…I can't believe it you're alive does this mean the misses and young Shaun are alright as well" Codsworth inquired.

"I'm sorry Codsworth Nora didn't survive and I don't have any idea where Shaun is" Antoine confessed re holstering his gun.

"Fear not sir I'm sure you will find him" Codsworth states in his cheerful British accent.

"Codsworth how long have you been here" Antoine asked curiously.

"Give or take two hundred years sir the initial impact of the bombs may have knocked some of my sensors out of whack so I'm not as precise as I would normally be, but roughly two hundred years give or take"

"I can't believe I've been frozen for so long what can you tell me about the world now"

Codsworth began explaining about the structure of the commonwealth giving Antoine a few city locations as well as explaining the new currency system as well as the rules or lack thereof in this new world.

"Codsworth how much of the house survived the explosion"

"Well sir structural integrity is fine there are a few holes in the walls and roof that need patching and a good portion of your items survived as well"

Antoine thanked the butler and slowly made his way into what was left of his home. It all seemed so familiar yet so alien to him making his way past Shaun's room his small crib still remained and even though it was slightly charred a teddy bear was sitting inside the crib. Not wanting to spill anymore tears Antoine made his way into his old bedroom and removed some of the floorboards under his bed and was shocked to see his survival bag survived. Slowly unzipping it he was met with his black 1911 pistol, army fatigues, pre war combat armor, his combat knife, and m4 carbine rifle. Codsworth decided to make his presence known "sir what are you going to do next?"

"I'm going to clean these guns and then we're going to rebuild Sanctuary as our base of operations after that I'm going to take on the Commonwealth and find my son" Antoine stated with determination.

 **Concord**

 **May 15, 2287**

 **4:30 p.m**

Some people have bad days, but for Preston Garvey it's been a terrible couple of weeks. After the Minutemen fell during the Quincey Massacre he took what little survivors that were left and attempted to flee to Jamaica Plains. Unfortunately after escaping the Gunners that decimated Quincey a gang of raiders were hot on their trail and killed some of the survivors. After that disaster his next move was to settle on Lexington, but luck was still not on his side as it had been over run with ghouls after that their last option was a place called Sanctuary Hills and Preston was down to five survivors. Currently the group made it to Concord so close to their goal when the raider gang finally caught up to them Johnny one of Preston's Minutemen died holding the gang off so the group could escape into a museum, with ammo running low Preston was slowly falling into despair as he was the last remaining Minuteman alive for how much longer he didn't know. He turned to the civilians that traveled with him the entire journey and the people he was trying to save one or the smartest men he ever met Sturges, a kind old woman who had visions while under the influence of drugs Mama Murphy, and the married couple who lost their son at Quincey Jun and Marcy Long. Then now bitter wife of Jun stared at Preston anger and fear evident in her eyes "so what's the goddamn plan now huh where are the Minutemen now huh they couldn't save my son then and they won't save us now."

"Marcy that's not fair and you know it" Sturges stated.

"Not fair what's not fair is my son is dead because the goddamn Minutemen imploded that son of a bitch Clint betrayed the Minutemen and sold Quincy out to the Gunners" Marcy yelled.

Preston didn't have the time to listen to anymore arguing as he opened a window and fired his laser musket trying to suppress the raiders who were trying to break down the door to get into the museum. While Preston was laying down fire he saw another man walking over he had dark skin the same as him and wore what looked like combat armor over pre war army fatigues before Preston could yell for help the man raised a finger to his mouth motioning for Preston to remain quiet. The man crept up behind a raider and slit his throat before shooting two more with his 1911 pistol. Preston was in absolute shock but laid down cover fire for the man who appeared to be assisting them as the unknown man made his way into the museum. Preston heard gunfire from what sounded like an automatic rifle as well as several shouts and yells until it was silent. No one made a sound as they heard footsteps approaching the door followed by a knock "I'm going to go assume you're not raiders and would appreciate if you let me in" the mysterious man said. Preston slowly removed the barricade that blocked the door and came face to face with his savior. He was tall easily six foot with a full beard and wearing combat armor strapped over army fatigues with a large combat knife sheathed on his belt along with a pistol and a rifle strapped to his back.

"Thank you very much for saving us I'm Preston Garvey the last of the Minutemen" He said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Antoine Cook friends call me AJ, what's the Minutemen" Antoine replied shaking his hand.

Before the conversation could go any further several bullets began to riddle the building.

"Hey Antoine do you have enough ammunition to get rid of an entire raider gang" Preston asked.

"I can guarantee I could kill them all I can't promise there won't be casualties as I can't guard your people and kill those raiders at the same time" Antoine replied.

"I have an idea if you can pick that lock on the roof there is a downed chopper with a set of power armor and a minigun up there if you can get to that I'm sure it would be a piece of cake" Sturges explained.

Antoine prepared to head to the roof when the elderly woman grabbed him "you're the man out of time searching for a loved one."

"How how did you know that" Antoine asked.

"The sight gives me tiny glimpses into the future" Mama Murphy explained.

"She's just crazy her sight is nothing more than chem fueled hallucinations" Marcy yelled.

"Her sight is what got us this far" Preston countered.

"Listen my boy the mercenary you've been searching for has been to Diamond City you will find answers there and be careful something evil is near us angry from all the commotion and it ain't no raider" Mama Murphy continued.

"Is my son Shaun in Diamond City too" Antoine asked.

"Sorry son the sight drains a lot out of me I need to rest" Mama Murphy countered sitting down in a nearby chair.

Antoine made a mental note to follow up more about this Diamond City all he learned from Codsworth is that it's a major trading hub and had become one of the largest settlements in the Commonwealth. Making his way to the roof Antoine saw the downed chopper that had a suit of T-45 power armor waiting for someone to take it for a ride. Picking the lock on the ammunition box Antoine found just what he needed a fusion core which would power the suit he hoped it still had some juice left in it. Plugging the fusion core into the back of the suit Antoine twisted the wheel on the back as the suit opened. Taking a deep breath Antoine leaves his assault rifle near the door as he steps inside the suit as it closes and locks with him inside of it. The heads up display or HUD lights up as Antoine checks over the suits condition "fusion core at eighty five percent, power armor is seventy percent functional, and what appears to be some light damage to the left arm not bad at all" he thought to himself. Ripping the mini gun off of the fallen helicopter Antoine jumped to the ground below a loud thump was heard as the heavy suit made contact with the ground. Antoine began opening fire on the raiders as the mini gun tore them to shreds. Antoine stood there listening out for anymore raiders when he heard screams at first he thought it was raiders he may have hit until he saw them running toward him. It all made sense to him when he heard a ferocious inhuman growl and saw what could only be described as a demonic lizard. It looked like a mutated lizard it had long sharp claws, black scale like skin, and horns protruded from its head. On raider was yelling "deathclaw" before it savagely impaled him and he died bleeding out.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT" Antoine yelled out loud before he began firing at it with his minigun. The mighty beast charged absorbing bullets before it tackled Antoine to the ground. It's mighty claw slashed him and Antoine was thankful he was wearing power armor considering the slash caused major damage to the suit. The deathclaws' claw was still stuck inside the suit as Antoine did the only thing he could he opened the suit and tumbled out of the back. Preston was watching the whole thing and began firing his laser musket at the deathclaw who was unfazed by the energy attack. Antoine picked that time to rush it with ducking a claw as he got right under it placing his 1911 under is chin and repediatly pulled the trigger emptying the magazine into its jaw. The deathclaw slumped to the ground dead as Antoine relaxed some he reloaded his pistol as he went back inside the museum to speak with Preston.

"Well that was something glad I took that power armor" Antoine states reholstering his rifle.

"That was some quick thinking do you have any training" Preston asked.

"I served in the war against the Chinese I'm a former army ranger" Antoine stated.

"Wait again the Chinese that was over two hundred years ago are you saying you're from before the bombs fell" Preston asked in shock.

"Correct it's a long story maybe I can explain it to you in the walk to wherever you're going I don't mind escorting you."

"We're heading to Sanctuary Hills it's not too far from here if I'm not mistaken."

"You're in luck that's where I used to live before the bombs fell I've spent the last six months rebuilding what I could with my robotic butler Codsworth."

Preston was more and more confused, but he was grateful that he may have just met the best chance he had at reforming the Minutemen. Antoine decided to hop back into the damaged power armor he explained he wanted to try to repair it back at Sanctuary Hills and it made a good deterrent for any raider they may meet along their travels.

 **Red Rocket Truckstop**

 **May 15, 2287**

 **6:45 p.m**

The sun was setting and Antoine suggested they stop and rest for the night instead of traveling in the dark. His new traveling companions were very hesitant to stop until they saw what he turned the former Red Rocket Truckstop. The damaged chain fence was now fully repaired and surrounded the perimeter. The windows were not reinforced with metal bars keeping both people and creatures out and to finish it off the door had been replaced with a heavy metal door that now had a hand scanner attached to it. As they approached it there was a subtle rumbling and Antoine stopped them.

"Wait here a second I need to deactivate the turrets."

"Preston what's the plan" Sturges asked once Antoine went inside.

"What do you mean" Preston asked confused.

"This guy is pre war trained and had the knowledge to reinforce Red Rocket in under six months he's the best chance you have of rebuilding the Minutemen what are you waiting for" Sturges asked.

"Yeah Preston what are you waiting for" Antoine replied light heartedly.

Both Sturges and Preston jumped having not heard Antoine come back.

"I won't be apart of anything I don't know about,but I'm sure Preston will explain it to me for now let's go inside."

Everyone followed Antoine as he closed the heavy door behind him and reactivated the turrets. Antoine relaxed some as he looked at all the new faces. "That room over there used to be a garage it's yours to use there should be some mattresses in there as well." Antoine walked away for a bit and came back with some mole rat chops and purified water giving it all to his weary travel companions. He looked and Sturges and answered his unspoken question "I was able to get the generator here running so the microwave and fridge works here and as for the water I keep a few spares here majority of it comes from Sanctuary Hills were I've got a water purifier running." With that question answered everyone began eating and quickly found the weeks of travel caught up to them as everyone besides Preston made their way to bed. Antoine motioned for Preston to follow him up to the roof, waiting for them were two lawn chairs, a bottle of whisky, and two glasses.

"So Preston I think I have a pretty good idea of the kind of person you are, but please tell me more about you."

"Not much to tell I joined the Minutemen at seventeen and never looked back I served directly under Colonel Hollis. Things were good for sometime the height of the Minutemen was when we drove off a horde of super mutants that tried to attack Diamond City, but things didn't stay good the Minutemen were betrayed and add in the in fighting after Hollis died and well we just imploded."

"I see tell me Preston why do you want to reform the Minutemen if things ended so poorly?"

"You've seen what happened to use with those raiders if you hadn't come along we would be dead that's why I want to resurrect the Minutemen the people of the Commonwealth need to be protected."

"I understand where you're coming from considering I served my country for the better part of a decade."

"Actually about that can you tell me more about yourself Antoine?"

"Please Preston I like to think we've become friends call me AJ."

"Alright AJ what have you been doing since you well woke up out of your vault?"

"Well to be honest not too much I've mostly been gathering supplies with my robotic butler as we've spent the last six months fortifying Sanctuary. He also gave me a small list of settlements, but other than that the only thing of interest I've done is take out a couple raiders that used to attack people along this road."

"Antoine I mean AJ I know we've only known each other for a short time, but with You're combat experience I would be honored if you would join the Minutemen and become its General."

"Preston I'm not so sure that's a good idea and before you sulk let me finish. I'm going to be traveling a lot trying to find information about my son I wouldn't always be around to make decisions, but what I can do for you is become your Colonel I can train the first six men you find and make them an elite team of killers able to accomplish any mission."

"I think you would fit the role as General better Preston, but I would happily accept being your right hand man as well as the leader of your best Minutemen Strike team."

"I accept your offer and might I say welcome to the Minutemen Colonel Antoine Cook, and you will have access to all the resources the Minutemen can offer to help find your son."

Preston and Antoine shook hands looking forward to a promising partnership the duo each filled their glasses with whisky and had a toast to the reformation of the Minutemen.

 **Red Rocket Truckstop**

 **May 16, 2287**

 **8:30 a.m**

The Concord survivors were ready to move out as soon as the sun came up, but to their surprise Antoine took his time getting ready. When questioned he explained between being in the army and having a newborn son he wasn't used to sleeping past six in the morning so he cherishes his sleep more now that he is able to do so. Antoine was the last to leave out as he reset the turrets and locked the heavy door behind him. Preston wanted to wait until they made it to Sanctuary Hills before telling the others of his plan for the Minutemen as well as the fact Antoine agreed to join. The walk from Red Rocket to Sanctuary was short and uneventful and the Concord survivors were shocked to see the settlement was surrounded by a wooden wall that was reinforced with metal. Antoine walked to the front of the gate and slid it open motioning for the others to follow. They were amazed at the pre war houses that had been reinforced as well as turrets near the entrance.

"You did all of this yourself AJ" Preston asked in shock.

"Well Codsworth helped with a lot of material gathering as well as melting down some of the metal, but yeah this wasn't too bad hardest part was getting the wall up" AJ replied with a smile.

Antoine pointed out three houses he had reinforced and were liveable once more. Preston had no issue sharing a home with Sturges and Mama Murphy so that the Longs could have their own home. After everyone got settled Preston felt it was time to make his intentions known.

"Can I have everyone's attention I know it's been rough for us these last few months, but now that we have a safe place to call home I want to announce officially the reformation of the Minutemen."

"I…..I want to be the first to enlist Preston I know it's what Kyle would have wanted" the depressed father Jun added surprising everyone.

"NO I REFUSE TO LET YOU WALK TO YOUR DEATH BECAUSE OF THE MINUTEMEN" Marcy yelled.

She froze as stiff as a board when she felt Antoine's knife rested on her neck.

"I know what you're thinking I didn't hear him move, I didn't hear the knife come out the holster,and most importantly I never saw him move from his spot. Now I can't speak for the Minutemen before me, but this time they will be trained by me I don't know what you know about the pre war military but an army ranger isn't just something you get you have to work your ass off. I lead special operations units, carried out what would be considered suicidal missions, and I came back home so Mrs. Long I want you to understand that your husband will be trained by the best."

Everyone was taking a back by that revelation, but Preston as this information was already known to him.

"We have our Minutemen trainer, now Sturges I would be honored if you would be the mechanical genius behind the Minutemen" Preston stated.

"I would be honored" Sturges replied proudly.

"Looks like we have a plan gentlemen so I want to head to Diamond City to find clues about my son, but before that I'm going to recruit at least ten Minutemen to start our first squadron" Antoine stated.

"No offense AJ, but who can you recruit you haven't even been in the Commonwealth for more than six months" Preston added confused.

As if on cue a brahmin pulled in the mutated two headed cow had a load of supplies tied to him with a female trader walking next to it.

"Hey Carla how are you I trust you haven't run into any more raiders this way" Antoine said with a smile.

"Ya damn right I haven't after you took care of the ones near Red Rocket how have you been AJ I see you have guest" Carla questioned.

"Umm how do you two know each other" Jun asked.

"He saved my life when some raiders tried to rob me to repay his kindness I gave him some supplies on the house which he put to good use look at this place it gets better each time I visit" Carla replied.

"Hey Carla you said you're from Bunker Hill right" AJ asked.

"Yes I am and I hit every settlement in between here and there why" Carla asked.

"Well if possible I could use one more favor Preston and I are reforming the Minutemen and I will be serving as Colonel and training them personally I was wondering if you could spread the word that we're recruiting" AJ asked nervously.

"After what you did for me you want me to help you find more people so you can turn them into people like you instead of more raiders you bet your ass I will help you and you know what if you really can get this Minutemen thing off the ground you have the full support of Trashcan Carla" she added with enthusiasm.

"Alright after we get our first ten recruits basic training will begin and last ten weeks then I will see where everyone is from there the Minutemen will rise again" Antoine replied with enthusiasm.


	2. Chapter Two: Diamond City

Chapter Two

Four months have gone by and Antoine finally felt like his new small army of Minutemen were ready. Basic training lasted two and a half months and Antoine made sure to cover the bare basics from weapon maintenance, weapon handling, positions, communication, and basic shooting. The following month and a half was spent on hand to hand training. Antoine taught them several moves from various martial arts styles and drilled them for eight hours straight each day he made sure when he was done the Minutemen would be prepared. The last month was spent with six special recruits he seemed worthy to form the special operations unit of the Minutemen Task Force Black. Task Force Black or TFB for short was the original name of the special operations unit Antoine led on the Chinese war. After hearing that Preston had no issue in letting Antoine select the people he thought would be perfect fits. The units first mission was to spread the name of the Minutemen and to do that they traveled to several settlements liberating them from raiders,ghouls or helping them with their problems.

The new settlements under their control were Abernathy Farm, Sunshine Tidings, and Starlight Drive in. The first two were very close to Red Rocket with Starlight Drive being the farther east. Preston was overjoyed and morale skyrocketed back at Sanctuary. After establishing those first few settlements as Minutemen allied Task Force Black began their journey to Lexington to eliminate the goals in retaliation for the original lost members of his group. The elite squadron was made up of the five best Minutemen to come out of recruitment. Jun Long the first officially recruited Minutemen, Vanessa Jenks the only female member of the team, Jose Figueiredo the teams heavy weapons expert, Keith Murphy the teams marksman, and finally Alexander Black the teams engineer. Vanessa was a thin brown skinned girl with black hair that came shoulder length her right arm was covered in several tattoos. Jose was the shortest member standing at five five he was a bit stocky and was of Hispanic descent. Keith was by far the most muscular out of the group and the only white member of the group. Finally there was Alexander often referred to as Alex he stood five seven with closely cut hair and a clean face he wore glasses and always carried tools on him and could arguably fix things as well as Sturges.

 **September 20, 2287**

 **8:30 a.m**

 **Lexington**

The team made their way at the break of dawn after finishing up some work at Starlight Drive. Antoine told Preston he would head to Diamond City with his team. Preston agreed on the personal time off as long as he took care of the ghoul infestation in Lexington. Traveling south east the team finally arrives and switch to using hand signals as to make a stealthier approach. Antoine stopped and pulled out a pair of binoculars his eyes widened as he saw a large horde of feral ghouls laying around different parts of the town. Each member of the team reached into their bags and pulled out silencers and screwed them onto the barrels of their gun. Antoine gave the signal and Task Force Black began to open fire on the ghouls. Several fell dead due to precision headshots, and so far the teams designated marksman Keith had majority of the head shots so far. Things were going well until more ghouls started to appear out seemingly no where and began to rush the elite Minutemen team. Antoine pulled out his combat knife and 1911 as he began stabbing and shooting trying to stay as mobile as possible. Jose swapped out his assault rifle for a modified combat shotgun and began putting holes through several ghouls at a time. The horde slowly began to thin out as the team began running low on ammunition and switched over to melee weapons to finish the rest off.

"Well that was different" Jun said cleaning the blood off of his machete.

"Just another day in the life of the Minutemen's elite squad" Alexander replied with a grin.

"Where to next boss" Keith asked reloading his modified hunting rifle.

Pulling out a map of the known locations of the Commonwealth Antoine scanned it before replying "well ultimately we're heading to Diamond City, but I've caught wind from Carla about a collection of Raiders somewhere in this area so I wanted to try and clear them out."

At the mention of raiders Vanessa stiffened slightly and it wasn't missed by any of her squad mates.

"You alright Vanessa" Antoine asked.

"Yes sorry boss I think I know the area the raiders moved into I used to live in an apartment complex near head called Hangman's Alley, but raiders came in and killed everyone there including my parents" Vanessa replied with sadness then anger.

"Well then if that's the case lead the way Jenks we have some avenging to do" Antoine said with a smile and pulling her into a hug.

"Well isn't that sweet" Jose joked.

"Shut it shorty" Vanessa replied

"Come on let's keep moving we have more ground to make up check your weapons then form up" Antoine replied after reloading his m4.

Everyone fell into their formations as they continued their journey to Diamond City.

 **September 20, 2287**

 **11:30 p.m**

 **Near Cambridge Police Station**

The elite squad decided to take a short break in an abandoned building before continuing their journey.

"Alex check the perimeter for any traps, Jose you go with him" Antoine said.

"You got it boss" the duo replied giving a salute.

"Vanessa can you do an inventory check of what we still have left in our supply bags and Keith overwatch if you don't mind" Antoine continued.

"You got it Colonel" they both said with a chuckle.

"You ass hats know I hate that formality when it's just us AJ is perfectly fine" Antoine replied laughing.

The laughter was cut off as several laser rifles could be heard as well as the sound of feral ghouls and it was fairly close. A distress beacon began to air over Antoine's pipboy "Need immediate assistance ghouls are overwhelming us at Cambridge Police Station immediate assistance required."

"Jose you take point, Keith try to snipe as many as you can Alex you're with Keith as backup?Jun and Vanessa you're with me let's move" Antoine ordered.

Paladin Danse was having what could only be called a shitty few months. After arriving in the Commonwealth Recon Squad Gladius the squad he was entrusted with immediately came under attack by raiders. They disabled Knight Keane's power armor killing him and damaging majority of their supplies. After the initial attack they knights and scribe fortified the Cambridge Police Station to reassess their options. The group located and tried to clear out the Corvega assembly plant located outside Lexington. The attack was a failure and resulted in Paladin Danse calling for a retreat where Knight Brach was killed by a landmine and Knight Worwick was mortally wounded and died two days later. Following this failure, the squad attempted to resupply by investigating Boston Airport and Fort Strong, where they were surprised by super mutants and Knight-Sergeant Dawes was killed. Which brings them to the shit storm they were currently in. There were only three members of the squad left not counting Paladin Danse and unfortunately for Danse, Knight Keane was overwhelmed with ghouls and they began to feast on his body leaving only himself Knight Rhys and Scribe Haylen. Scribe Haylen was praying that her distress signal reached someone out there, but after seeing Knight Keane go down she thought this was going to be her last day alive. Scribe Haylen was valiantly shooting as many ghouls as possible with her laser rifle until she was overwhelmed and knocked to the ground she closed her eyes as she didn't want to see them began to feast on her, but her final thoughts were interrupted as small pfft sound pierced the air.

A ghouls head exploded Danse looked up and saw a small number of individuals wearing military fatigues with black combat armor covering them with a musket and lightning bolt symbol on the chest. One person in particular had three stars on his combat armor as well and Danse assumed he was the leader. Antoine began shooting a few ghouls with his m4 assault rifle doing his best to conserve ammo. Jose's shotgun was blasting through multiple ghouls as Vanessa jammed a stimpak into Knight Rhy's leg. Jun was using a Minutemen issued laser musket to burn holes through several ghouls. With the gun fire subsiding and all the ghouls lay dead introductions were in order.

"Identify yourselves" Paladin Danse ordered with his laser rifle pointed at Antoine.

"Does that really seem like the best thing to do to the people who just saved your lives" Antoine countered.

Another barely audible pfft sound was heard and the bullet connected at Danse's feet.

"I'm sorry we've been met with a not so warm reception from the Commonwealth" Danse replied holstering his laser rifle.

"I'm Colonel Antoine Cook of the Minutemen" Antoine stated extending his hand.

"Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood Of Steel our records indicated the Minutemen were a militia of farmers" Danse replied shaking his hand.

"Maybe they were at one point but under my army ranger training they've become a true military much like mine was before the bombs" Antoine said with a smirk.

Paladin Danse was concerned one the man in front of him claimed to be from before the bombs fell and two these Minutemen are clearly no band of farmers he would need to report this to Elder Maxson as quickly as possible.

"So what brought you to the Commonwealth" Antoine asked after slinging his m4 onto his back.

Danse told him a half truth that the Brotherhood of Steel were looking to investigate the Commonwealth to look for and possibly repossess any dangerous technology so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Danse neglected to tell Antoine about the Institute energy signal they were currently tracking as he felt it was Brotherhood business. Danse almost missed the subtle hand gesture Antoine did and was surprised when two more black combat wearing people appeared.

"So are you the recon squad for the Minutemen" Danse asked fishing for information.

"No we're Task Force Black the elite squadron of the Minutemen only five members have been added to this squad we're the best of the best" Keith replied holstering his hunting rifle.

"But I count six of you" Scribe Haylen asked confused.

"Well he doesn't count since he created the squad" Vanessa added pointing to Antoine.

"Bunch of farmers think their the best now that's funny" Rhys replies bitterly.

"I'm sorry did you say something because this farmer didn't hear you complaining when we saved your ass" Alex replied.

Calming the situation between them all Antoine interjected "we have business elsewhere hope things pick up for you Danse and I certainly hope you didn't come to the Commonwealth with ill intentions or radio out to anyone who had ill intentions either or the Minutemen might have something to say about it."

 **September 20, 2287**

 **12:15 p.m**

 **Hangman's Alley**

Hangman's Alley has become home to a small group of raiders, who have constructed basic defenses at both ends. Task Force Black began doing light recon to learn all they could about the area as they prepared their assault. Vanessa was visibly shaking with rage as the memories of her youth began to bubble to the surface she reached for her laser musket preparing to slaughter them all before a hand stopped her. "Trust be Vanessa I know what it's like to lose everything, but let's make sure we do this right so no stragglers get away" Antoine said with a smile. Calming some she came back to her senses and knew Antoine right.

"Ok there are two entry points Alex I want you to plant explosives on your end and take Jose with you once the explosions go off Jose be prepared to clear after the initial breach, Jun and Vanessa you're both with me we're along the other entrance we move as soon as the explosion goes off and Keith snipes the guard in the tower from there we don't stop until they are all dead" Antoine finished.

The elite Minutemen squad checked and rechecked their equipment and guns as they each got into position. Keith was concealed in a bush as each team prepared to unleash their assault. Alex set an explosive charge on the door while Antoine Vanessa and Jose were around the corner waiting for Keith to take his shot. Keith lined up his shot looking through his medium range scope he held his breath as he slowly pulled the trigger. The bullet impacted the raiders skull and he dropped down dead. A loud explosion went off as Jose kicked the door in and the first two raiders in his way met with his combat shotgun. Antoine's team quickly followed in since the raiders were disorganized and distracted focusing on the rear entrance they never saw his team coming. Jun and Vanessa were delivering several shots with their laser muskets taking down multiple raiders while Antoine was picking them off with his 1911. After a few minutes all was quiet as every raider was now dead and Vanessa let out a few tears of joy for finally being able to avenge her family.

"It's ok to cry Vanessa it's just us here you don't have to be a soldier right now" Antoine said taking a seat next to her.

"Thanks AJ I appreciate that but I have a favor to ask" she replied.

"I'm all ears" Antoine replied curiously.

"This is a pretty good position to fortify since it's in the heart of the Commonwealth for an elite strike team it may be easier to be based out here as opposed to always having to take long trips back to Sanctuary" Vanessa stated.

Looking around at the already built walls and guard towers Antoine did have to agree not much work needed to be done to secure this location after they removed all the bodies.

lol

"I like the way you think this can be the location of the First Company I will get word to Preston at some point so he can ship a few more Minutemen out here until then we got bodies to move and supplies to get so when we're done cleaning up next stop Diamond City" Antoine's said pumping his fist into the air.

 **September 20, 2287**

 **1:30 p.m**

 **Diamond City**

Diamond City was the jewel of the Commonwealth one of if not the largest known settlement out there. Everyone was welcomed to do business as it was very populated and had several traders. Unfortunately for Piper Wright she was on the outside looking in as a man wearing pre war baseball gear as armor which was the standard uniform of Diamond City security wouldn't let her back into the city she lived.

"Come on Danny what's this all about I live here you know" Piper yelled.

"Sorry Piper, but after your last news article Mayor McDonough requested we not allow you into the city" Danny replied.

This argument could have gone forever with Danny only following orders and Piper protesting for free speech, but the argument was quickly interrupted by a large army of super mutants. Super Mutants are massive, muscle-bound creatures with an innate immunity to radiation and disease. All they know is violence they exclusively like to feed on the flesh of humans and are considered extremely dangerous.

"Holy shit Danny look" Piper yelled pointing to the oncoming army of super mutants with their mutated attack dogs.

The super mutants were carrying crudely constricted pipe weaponry and they began opening fire at the wall protecting Diamond City. Several occupants living in Diamond City were in utter panic as the one thing the mayor said would protect them was now under attack. The super mutants were now throwing Molotov cocktails at the wall trying to set it ablaze thankfully the wall was made of concrete and not wood. Piper was a journalist a reporter she wasn't equipped to fight, but she wasn't going to just watch as her home be destroyed. She pulled out her emergency ten millimeter handgun and began opening fire on the super mutants.

"Puny human think tiny gun will hurt ha ha tiny human will make good snack" the super mutant snarled.

Piper was concerned until more members of the security team came outside firing their automatic pipe rifles trying to take down the super mutants. The mutant hounds pounded on a few of the security team and began ripping away at their armor with their teeth. Another super mutant fired a rocket and killed three security members. The blast knocked Piper to the ground with her gun just out of her reach. The super mutant lifted her by her neck his rancid breath right in her face "tiny human looks tasty." Before he could bite into her flesh three rounds pierced his skull as he dropped to the ground. Piper looked up to see five individuals wearing military fatigues and a black variant of combat armor.

"We're low on ammo headshots only" Antoine yelled as he began shooting super mutants with his m4.

Jose began unloading his shotgun into various super mutants doing his best to either kill or cripple them as his back was turned a super mutant was about to smack him with a club before a pfft was heard and it dropped to the ground. Joss saw it fall behind him and flashed a thumbs up that Keith saw through his scope as Jose went back into the battle. Vanessa and Jun were trying to evacuate the Diamond City security and stimpak those who needed it to get them back inside the walls. Alex was using a modified version of a laser musket essentially making it a laser shotgun and was doing his part to take out any super mutants that tried to interfere with Vanessa and Jun. Antoine raced over to help Piper get to her feet when several more super mutants rushed them. Antoine continued firing his m4 until he heard a distinct click signaling he was out of ammo. "Well fuck" was all he got to say before a super mutant slammed into him sending him into the side of the wall. Before the super mutant could finish him off a shot pierced his skull and as Antoine made his way back to his feet he spit some blood and muttered "dammit now I will never hear the end of how Keith saved my life." Vanessa and Jun returned firing rounds of laser ammunition into the super mutants dropping what was left of them. The last super mutant stood with a piece of wood in his hand ready to attack Task Force Black was lined up like a firing squad until Antoine stepped forward. He waved his comrades off as he unsheathed his combat knife and locked eyes with the mutant.

"What is he doing is he going to try and fight it without a gun" Piper asked concerned for the mystery man's safety.

"I think he's just showing off at this point look" Jun stated as a crowd of onlookers from Diamond City watched the encounter.

They super mutant charger forward swinging the wood board horizontally. Antoine slipped to his left and slashed the super mutants stomach causing it to bleed and snarl in anger "puny human think can hurt super mutant puny human will be meal when done with him." Unfortunately for the super mutant Antoine wasn't done as he kicked it in the back of the left causing it to do down to one knee while simultaneously spinning his blade so it was now inverted he rested the blade against the kneeling super mutants throat as he sliced clean through. Task Force Black stood tall as someone started a slow clap which caused a snowball effect and erupted into loud cheers of praise for the saviors of Diamond City. Piper was the first back to her feet and a notepad in her hand "thank you for saving Diamond City, but who exactly are you and where did you come from?"

"I'm Colonel Antoine Cook of the Minutemen and we were just in the area and ready to help at s minutes notice" Antoine replies

"These are members of my squad Vanessa Jenks, Jose Figueiredo, Keith Murphy, Jun Long, and I believe you already know Alexander" Antoine finished.

"Wait did you say Minutemen but I thought they were destroyed from in fighting and gunners" Piper replied.

"That did happen, but the Minutemen is under new leadership myself and General Preston Garvey have been rebuilding and have already taken back quite a few settlements from raiders" Antoine stated proudly.

The duo was interrupted by Mayor McDonough "well if it isn't Piper I'm sure this mess is your fault somehow."

"Excuse me I was stuck outside since SOMEONE decided to ban be from my own home" she replied hotly.

"You're nothing but trouble you know that and you" he said pointing towards Alex.

"How dare you show your face here after leaving to join off with a band of farmers" he stated angrily.

"Excuse me Mayor McDonough was it we haven't been properly introduced I'm Colonel Antoine Cook second in command of the Minutemen as well as leader of this elite unit Task Force Black I would appreciate it if you didn't address my men in this manner as well as talking to the nice reporter in that tone" Antoine stated his eyes locked on McDonough.

"I don't have to allow you access into my city" McDonough stated smugly.

Antoine took a step toward McDonough "listen I know your type I've dealt with politicians in my day it would be a real shame if public opinion dropped for you denying entry to the people who saved your city not to mention isn't it I don't know symbolic how the reformed Minutemen pushed back an army of super mutants like our predecessors before us" Antoine replied with a smug smirk.

Mayor McDonough locked eyes with Antoine for several seconds before relenting "fine but I hope you didn't plan on an extended stay here."

"My fair people of Diamond City met us open our doors to the people who saved us let us celebrate the arrival of the Minutemen" McDonough shouted firing up the crowd of people.

Task Force Black just looked at one another and then Piper each confirming they were thinking the same thing "this guy is full of shit."

 **September 20, 2287**

 **4:30 p.m**

 **Diamond City**

 **Publick Occurrences**

Hours have gone by and Task Force Black didn't quite know how to feel about being paraded around as heroes. Antoine was used to the gritty side of war that wasn't talked about or showcased in the news there weren't medals or parades the only prize back then was coming home and he did his best to instill that into every Minutemen who enlisted he didn't want any glory seekers. Needless to say after he first hour the team become somewhat oversensitized and needed a place to lay low. This explained why Task Force Black was hiding out in Publick Occurrences the newspaper that Piper ran alongside her younger sister Nat.

"Thanks again for letting us hide out here for a bit" Jun said reloading his laser musket.

"Not a problem I'm sure you all have some stories worth publishing am I right" Piper responded with a smirk imaging all the new information she could get.

"Sorry gonna have to talk to the boss majority of what we do is classified" Keith said flatley.

Piper turned to Antoine with puppy dog eyes "please anything come on."

"I can answer general questions about the Minutemen as well as any questions about myself" Antoine replied caving.

The rest of Task Force Black pulled up a chair and were waiting to see what Piper could get out of their boss.

"Why join the Minutemen" she started off with

"I liked what they stood for it reminds me of the army I once served in" he replied

"You keep mentioning the army but the only armies I'm aware of are the brotherhood of steel and the pre war army" Piper countered.

"While I have met one of the brotherhoods' Knights I don't think our ideals are the same and yes I severed in the pre war army two hundred years ago in a former army ranger" Antoine replied.

Antoine went on to detail how he came to in the cryo chamber in vault 111 and everything that led up to him saving Preston Garvey. Everyone except Jun who already heard the story were in utter shock at how well Antoine kept himself together after basically losing everything and everyone he's ever known and essentially starting over in the Commonwealth.

"Hey hey none of that no pity looks I'm fine and I'm still on a mission to find my son speaking of Piper would happen to know of any locations that mercenaries might frequent" Antoine asked.

"Well farther east of here is a place called the Combat Zone I've heard a few guys talk about it at the bar apparently is a place where you can find a good fight and get paid for winning" Piper responded.

"Boss you're not thinking of going are you" Keith inquired.

"That I am, but this isn't Minutemen business and there are more pressing matters to attend to I want you all to resupply and take pick up this list of supplies, Jun you're in charge I want our new base operational by the time I'm done with this side mission, oh and Alex try to get communication out to Preston there is a radio set up at Sanctuary let him know what I'm doing and to get I want to say another six Minutemen to officially start the First Company" Antoine finished.

They might not like it but orders are orders which is why Task Force Black minus Antoine we're heading back to Hangman's Alley with a shipment of concrete, wood, and copper to get it to Minutemen standard while Antoine was checking his equipment. The weapons dealer Arturo Rodriguez of Diamond City gave him a good deal on some ammunition so Antoine was still in Piper's home reloading his m4 and 1911 as well as packing extra magazines in his backpack.

"You sure you're going to be alright I don't mind going with you" Piper stated.

"Much appreciated you've already done so much for my squad and I Ms. Wright" he replied.

"Please just Piper is fine" she replied with a chuckle.

"Then it's only fair you call me AJ all my friends so and I would like to think you as a friend Piper don't worry I will be seeing you again" he responded as he gave her a handshake which she laughed at and pulled him into a hug.

"Be safe out there Blue" she replied with a smile.

"Blue" he asked confused.

"Like the jump suits you vault people wear" she joked.

Antoine laughed at that as he re holstered his weapons and left Diamond City with his next destination set as the Combat Zone.

 **A/N I originally didn't plan on posting the next chapter this soon but after several favorites and follows I assumed you guys were into this story so I decided to realease this chapter early if you could please leave a review letting me know what you like or dislike as the story progresses thank you :D**


	3. Chapter Three: The Combat Zone

**Chapter Three**

 **September 20, 2287**

 **6:30 p.m**

 **The Combat Zone**

Antoine traveled east away from Diamond City, he was very anxious wondering if this was the lead he needed to gain information on his lost son. Antoine didn't open up much about his son or past the only person he talked to about it was Preston and occasionally members of Task Force Black. Antoine didn't want to appear weak infront of his team or the Minutemen so he kept a lot of his worries and fears regarding his son bottled up. He always wondered did he make the right decision waiting at Sanctuary Hill as well as training the Minutemen and Task Force Black. He didn't have any leads half the time and hell he didn't even know where Diamond City was until Alex came along, he was unfortunately a fish out of water, but slowly adapting to the Commonwealth. The sun was already setting when he finally arrived at the Combat Zone it resembled a theater and looked somewhat run down, but he could hear voices inside. Opening the door Antoine entered with his hand on his holstered pistol he saw two raiders in cages who looked at him in disgust after seeing the Minutemen symbol on his combat armor "this is no place for Minutemen scum like you leave now or the raiders inside will eat you alive." Antoine smirked "thanks for the warning" before kicking the cage over on its side. Continuing deeper inside he was greeted by several raiders who were all surprised to see a member of the Minutemen walk into their fight club.

"Look what we have here boys a member of the Minutemen the goody two shoes of the Commonwealth" someone shouted.

"We'll make you a deal you leave all your stuff and we won't kill you" another replied laughing.

"I heard this was the place for a fight, I'm looking for whoever is the best fighter here" Antoine responded hand floating close to his sidearm.

"Sorry this is a private club and I think you overstayed your welcome kill em boys" another raider shouted.

Antoine immediately drew his 1911 and placed three headshots into three different raiders before diving behind a table. Waiting until the gunfire died down and the raiders went to reload Antoine popped up with his custom m4 assault rifle and began taking shot after shot killing several raiders. Switching back to his sidearm for mobility Antoine presses forward as a raider tried to attack him with a tire iron Antoine brought his arm up and hugged his head as his combat armor absorbed the blow. Quickly countering he used his pistol to strike the raider in the throat before pushing him away with his free hand and shooting him. With only one raider left Antoine holstered his gun and slowly approached him the raider to his credit didn't back down and charged with a wild haymaker. Antoine countered by blocking the blow with his forearms before quickly striking him in the neck and placing him into a shoulder lock.

"You have three seconds to talk before I break your shoulder" Antoine spoke coldly.

"Ok ok what do you want to know" the raider cowered.

"Who is the toughest fighter here" Antoine repeated.

"The red headed chick in the cage" he responded.

Antoine looked at him "if I ever see you again doing anything a raider would do I will not hesitate to kill you, but since you helped me I will let you go." Releasing the soon to be former raider from his grip Antoine walked toward the cage and was shocked to see a gorgeous albeit dirty red headed woman and a ghoul wearing a very old beat up suit.

Cait was amazed at seeing one person murder an entire raider gang single handedly. She was concerned about what he wanted to do next though.

"Well holy hell kid you just killed all of my clientele" the suit wearing ghoul stated.

"Sorry about that, but your clientele wasn't exactly friendly" Antoine responded.

"I like your spunk kid I'm Tommy Lonegan owner and operator of The Combat Zone you got caps we got fights" Tommy stated with a chuckle.

"Colonel Antoine Cook second in command of the Minutemen" Antoine replied.

"Minutemen eh I've heard from the raiders who have been coming and going that you folk have apparently rebuilt and quite well considering I'm hearing the raiders lost Hangman's Alley" Tommy stated.

"That they have, but if I may Tommy I'm looking for the strongest fighter here for well personal reasons" Antoine tried to explain.

"Well the best damn fighter here is under my contract and she is right over there" Tommy responded pointing to the red headed girl.

"What does this shit for brains want with me Tommy" she asked.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name" Antoine replied.

"Names Cait and I am the champion of this here shite hole" Cait replied with a smug look.

"She isn't who I'm looking for sorry to waste your time and clientele Tommy hope you're able to rebuild" Antoine replied preparing to leave.

"Wait hear me out without any competition Cait can't make me caps and if she can't make me caps she's a liability" Tommy stated coldly.

"Fuck you Tommy i've worked for you in this far hole for three damn years I knew ye didn't have any loyalty but damn you're a cold bastard" Cait responded hotly

Look she isn't any more use to me so how about I offer you her contract at a flat rate she watches your back and I can get a jump start on rebuilding" Tommy stated almost pleading.

"Well what does Cait want" Antoine asked.

"What the fuck I'm not going with this goody goody Tommy that's bull shite and you damn well know it I'm still good I can fight dammit you need me" Cait responded angrily.

Antoine thought about the offer "I will make you a deal Cait if you can beat me in a fight you don't need to honor the agreement if I win I get your contract sound fair?"

"Deal nothing but good ole fashioned hand to hand combat" Cait responded.

Antoine took in her appearance she was wearing a dirty red corset with a matching belt and dark beige pants. Sighing to himself Antoine unstrapped the combat armor from his arms, legs, and chest as well as removing his gun belt.

"I didn't ask for a handicap I can take ya with or without ya damn armor" Cait responded.

Cait studied the man in front of her he didn't seem to be in any fighting position she had ever seen before it was like he was standing sideways did he think this was a joke did he really underestimate her well she was about to change that very quickly. Cait charged in to deliver a right hook when she saw it he spent so fast and all she felt was immense pain in her stomach, looking down she saw his foot firmly placed in her gut. Coughing and on one knee Cait saw the outstretched hand in front of her face and immediately slapped it away.

"What the shite was that move" Cait questioned.

"I don't know if it exist anymore but it comes from a martial art called Taekwondo" Antoine replied.

"Martial arts" Cait asked confused.

"Figured well before the bombs fell we had different fighting styles called martial arts each style had its own techniques that belonged to it I enjoyed it before the war, but after I enlisted the army had their own version we learned" Antoine responded as he began to re apply his combat armor.

Having had caught her breath Cait reluctantly gets ready to go with her new contract holder after saying her farewells to Tommy and grabbing what little she acquired over the years she followed Antoine out the door wondering where her life will go next.

Walking out of the Combat Zone Antoine took in how dark their surroundings were.

"Damn I don't think we can make it back to Hangman's Alley at this hour especially with this still being super mutant territory" Antoine stated checking his guns.

"Well it ain't ideal, but there is a place we can stay for the night it's an old comic shop I've heard the raiders talk about how they would send new recruits to loot it and they would decide if they made the cut if that came back" Cait responded.

Raiders made no sense to Antoine he shrugged and began following Cait what appeared to be north according to his pip boy. The duo continued on in silence as Cait led the way and Antoine was constantly scanning the area for any danger. While walking Antoine quickly tackled Cait to the ground laying on top of her. Before she could protest about their position Antoine covered her mouth and pointed to their right Cait looked and her eyes went wide as she saw a super mutant hunting party. There were five large super mutants walking in the area and one had a mutant hound by his side. Antoine was nervous he is a trained soldier the best of the best, but even he knew it would be a bad idea to take on five super mutants and a hound at night with limited ammunition. As the hunting slowly started to pass a small group of raiders happened to spot the crouched duo and opened fire. Antoine grabbed Cait and rolled them both behind a damaged car.

"Well what's the plan here goody goody cause as I see it my contracts about to expire like our god damn lives" Cait stated before firing a shot off with her double barrel shotgun.

"Stay down I have a plan sort of" Antoine responded.

Antoine began yelling and running as the raiders gave chase to him. Antoine was doing his best to dodge the gun fire and was so focused on the raiders he didn't notice the mutant hound that tackled him to the ground. It's mouth dripping saliva as Antoine was using his arm to keep it from biting his throat, he managed to reach his holster and shot the hound with his 1911 before throwing it off of him. The raiders were aiming up their shot until the super mutants emerged. "Puny human kill hound so we kill human" a super mutant shouted. Antoine shot each of the raiders in the leg wounding them as he made a dash back to where Cait was still hopefully waiting. Making it back to the car he saw Cait reloading her shotgun having just executed a raider.

"Any Raiders left" Antoine asked in a whisper.

"Not anymore all dead how did your plan go" Cait asked.

They were met with the scream of various raiders as they were dragged off by the super mutants to be made a meal of.

 **September 20, 2287**

 **10:30 p.m**

 **Hubris Comics**

The duo arrived at Hubris Comics it was a small building four story building that looked worn but was still standing. Opening the door Antoine stood perfectly still trying to see if he could hear any movement on the first floor. A low growl was heard causing Antoine's eyes to open wide as several feral ghouls charged down the hallway. Cait and Antoine decided to take their chances and ran further up the stairs to avoid the ghouls that started to give chase. The higher they ran the more ghouls began to follow them by the time they made it to the fourth floor there were about thirty ghouls behind them.

"Tell me you have a goddamn plan because I don't fancy being ghoul food" Cait stated while running.

"Working on it I didn't exactly expect this place to be ghoul central" Antoine replied.

While running the duo saw a giant hole in the floor and skidded to a halt not wanting to fall below.

"When they rush us we're going to jump and grab onto that banner" Antoine said quickly grabbing something out of his bag.

"Are you mad that won't hold our weight" Cait yelled back.

The argument was cut short as the ghouls drew closer the snarls getting louder and louder. As they charged in the unlikely duo jumped and grabbed onto the banner as he ghouls fell down the hole below Antoine carefully primed a grenade one handed and dropped it below. The explosion was deafening as it knocked Antoine and Cait back to the edge they originally were on. Shaking the cobwebs out of their heads they sat up and let out a deep sigh.

"Well holy hell you're a crafty bastard I can't believe that worked" Cait said slightly amazed.

"You and me both I wasn't counting on it knocking us back over this stays between us I don't need my team saying I told you so" Antoine responded.

"You have a team do you mean your goody goody Minutemen" Cait asked.

"Tell you what let's find a good spot in here to hunker down and we can talk" Antoine responded standing up and extending a hand out to Cait.

Cait stared at it for a moment before taking it "I don't know what your angle is yet and I don't trust you, but I guess I owe you one for saving me arse earlier."

After such a close encounter the duo decided to make sure there were no more ghouls hidden on the current floor they were on so they could begin setting up a camp to hold over until morning. During their walk Cait saw Antoine with a piece of paper in his hand she realized it was her contract. Just like that she felt rage as she remembered her parents selling her to raiders at the age of eighteen before she eventually saved up enough caps by stealing from her captors and eventually buying her freedom. After gaining her freedom she remembers going back home and finally getting her revenge on her parents before her services were then owned by Tommy. Thinking about it she seemed to always belong to someone and she hated it.

"So Cait are you actually bound to this whole contract thing" Antoine asked out of the blue.

"Of course I am ya shite a girls gotta have her word if nothing else" Cait responded annoyed.

"So if I ordered you to fight a losing battle because of your word you would walk to your own death" Antoine questioned.

"Listen I don't have much, but me word and reputation so if I die I die you want me to walk into battle I will, you want me to fight a damn deathclaw naked I will, you want a night you'll never forget in bed I will give ya that as well but I be damn if I chicken out of me word or me contract" Cait responded with conviction.

Antoine pondered that before smirking and pulling Cait toward him by her waist "do you know what I want from you then Cait?"

"I have an idea I just hope you're good in the sack, contract or not if you're terrible I will bust ye balls for it" Cait responded.

"I want you to be in charge of your own life Cait consider your contract voided" Antoine stated as he ripped up her contract in front of her..

"Release me from my contract why what do you get out of it" Cait asked confused.

"Cait back in my day we had a word for this it was called slavery and it's wrong the Minutemen is a volunteer service I will never force anyone to fight beside me or for me" Antoine responded seriously.

"You can do whatever you want you don't even need to stay with me in the same area if you don't want to" Antoine continued.

Cait was amazed in her entire life she never met anyone who gave anything for free so she was extremely skeptical waiting for some type of backhanded deal or request. Thinking to herself Cait wondered if this was a trick to make her want to stay with him. Cait liked to think she was good at reading people considering she needed to know who really was and wasn't an alley or she would have gotten literally stabbed in the back at the Combat Zone. Cait was in such deep thought about whether this was some form of manipulation or not she didn't hear Antoine shouting her name and didn't notice the glowing one that was about to tackle her.

"What the hell" Cait yelled.

Cait was suddenly pushed out of the way and she saw the extremely radioactive ghoul tackle Antoine to the ground. Antoine felt as his skin burning due to the high amount of radiation the ghoul was giving off. Using his left arm he was doing his best to keep the glowing one from taking a bite out of him. Cait had her double barrel shotgun aimed at the ghoul but was concerned the buckshot spread might hit Antoine. The ghoul's face was inching closer and closer to Antoine's in one quick motion using his legs he flipped the glowing one over Cait immediately pulled the trigger blasting the glowing ones head right off. Antoine struggled to get up as he looked at his armor his left arm and chest were damaged from the radiation.

"Why would ye do that I don't understand" Cait asked.

"Cait look at my armor that ghoul would have killed you if it took you down" Antoine responded wearily.

"Ye don't make a lick of sense you set me free then save me life I can't tell if ye want something from me or not me whole life people have wanted something from me what makes ye so god damn different" Cait demanded.

Antoine was beginning to reply before he passed out and landed on the floor. In his unconscious state he began throwing up a bit of blood. Cait touched him and he felt incredibly warm "bloody hell ye can't die on me yet bastard I have questions that you need to answer." Cait began dragging him to a nearby room and stripped off his combat armor and removed the top of his military fatigues. Cait was amazed at the shape he was in rock hard abs, muscular arms, and she noticed he had a ninja skull tattoo on his chest with two swords going through it with some weird symbol. She checked his bag and found just what he needed radaway and a stimpack she injected him with both and did the only thing she could which was wait for the effects of the drugs to kick in.

 **September 21, 2287**

 **1:30 a.m.**

 **Hubris Comics**

Antoine woke up and the first thing his mind processed was he was extremely thirsty. Trying to sit up he saw Cait watching over him from across the room with her shotgun in her lap. After reaching in his bag and downing some purified water he was able to talk "what happened last thing I remember was that glowing one."

"After ye stupidly saved me and passed out I decided I couldn't let ye die do I injected ye with radaway and a stimpack."

"Explains why I feel like shit thanks for that."

"Ye know ye talk in your sleep a lot."

Antoine's eyes went wide as he hoped he didn't say anything to revealing. He noticed Cait rested her hand on her shotgun "I have questions and I want straight answers."

"I will answer as much as I can" Antoine responded sitting up slowly.

"Why did ye release me from me contract?"

"For the reasons I listed earlier and as a show of good faith."

"What is that tattoo on ye chest?"

"It's a symbol of strength I got it a long time ago with my best friend after our time in the war."

"Who are Nora and Shaun?"

Antoine's eyes went wide and he froze.

Cait saw his body posture stiffen and a range of emotions played across his face from joy sadness to rage.

"That's a long story and I don't know if you would believe me if I told it" Antoine responded.

"I got time" Cait responded.

Deep down Cait wanted to get a look into who she was traveling with as she mentally decided did she want to continue with him not like she had anything else out there, but she had to make sure this guy wasn't a damn maniac.

"Nora was my wife before the bombs fell we had a son named Shaun the day it all happened we went to Vault Tec thinking we would be safe it was a trap they froze us for who knows how long the reason I was searching for the strongest fighter was that a Mercenary took unfroze us temporarily and he took my infant son from her arms and shot her dead in front of me I've spent some time searching up leads but I've found nothing so far."

Cait absorbed all that knowledge and felt she had way more questions than answers surrounded this guy.

"Bloody hell how old are you exactly"

"When I was frozen I was thirty if you count how long I've been frozen it's been over two hundred years."

"Wait I've heard from the raiders the Minutemen have been growing for the last few months how have ye been able to juggle yer job and finding yer son?"

"To tell you the truth I haven't had any leads on my son and I'm still learning about the Commonwealth the Minutemen has kept me sane when I felt like I wasn't doing anything productive to find my son or that Mercenary."

Cait pondered everything before looking Antoine dead in his eyes " if I'm going to travel with you there are three things you should know about me I'm good at killing and lock picking, I'm an addict and I don't need anyone bloody lecturing me, and if ye give me disrespect I have no problem knocking some damn respect into ye."

Antoine returned her look "if you want to travel with me there are some things you should know "I don't care about killing as long as you don't kill innocents, I don't care about your addictions as long as you can still control yourself and make sure neither of us die, and as for respect Cait I will respect you and treat you well as long as you do the same to me and my comrades and the final thing is I'm the second in command to the Minutemen I don't care if you address me as such but during Minutemen business if you wish to join me I expect you to be on your best behavior."

Neither one broke their stare as Cait nodded in agreement. Before the conversation could continue Cait's stomach growled rather loudly as she held it. Living in the Combat Zone Cait was used to going without meals or surviving on scraps so when Antoine reached into is backpack and pulled out strips of dried Brahmin meat her mouth watered.

"Here these should last us through the night I will cook us something proper in the morning when I have more energy" Antoine responded.

As Cait devoured the meat Antoine drifted off back to sleep and after Cait was done she looked around the room they were in making sure the door was barricaded. Cait looked over at Antoine and just couldn't figure him out a pre war soldier on the hunt for his wife's killer and now the second in command to a rising army. Antoine started shivering due to the cold and Cait looked at his shivering form for sometime before slowly moving toward Antoine and laid down next to him to give him warmth.

 **September 21, 2287**

 **9:30 a.m.**

 **Hangman's Alley**

Construction on Hangman's Alley was mostly complete more Minutemen were sent than what was originally needed and they completes the structure in record time. The build area was somewhat limited by the existing apartment complexes, but to make up for this they built upward. A three story building now stood tall in the center of Hangman's Alley. Cement walls blocked off the original entrance and now a new code keypad was installed in the back entrance which became the new entrance way. Several Minutemen were standing guard with laser muskets at the ready the First Company were considered the best of the regular Minutemen since they were trained first and had the honor of having their own separate headquarters outside of Sanctuary Hills. Vanessa was already awake and in the training area helping various Minutemen with their unarmed combat skills and giving them carious tips. Jose and Keith were both still sound asleep in their sleeping quarters located on the third floor which was restricted to Task Force Black members only they even cleared out a room for Antoine whenever he got back. Alex finally finished getting electricity running in the building and went to work on some raider power armor that he was working on converting into a Minutemen variant. Jun was sitting in his room looking at an envelope that Antoine gave to him before he left. It was addressed to Preston and it had instructions on the front that if Preston didn't visit within a week and he didn't return he was allowed to open it. There was a commotion coming from downstairs and after waking up the lazier members of Task Force Black they all went down to investigate. Entering Hangman's Alley was none other than the General of the Minutemen himself Preston Garvey. All the Minutemen gave a crisp salute and welcomed the General to their newest location.

"General Garvey let me be the first to officially welcome you to the First Companies new base of operations" Jun stated still saluting.

"At ease Jun where is Antoine by the way I have an assignment for you all" Preston asked scanning faces.

"Well um you see" Jun said before handing Preston the letter.

 _"_ _General Garvey If you are reading this I am still away on a personal mission involving the whereabouts of my son. I know I haven't put in the paperwork, but this was a spur of the moment adventure I will return as soon as I can until I return I nominate Jun as the de facto leader of Task Force Black. I am also nominating him for a promotion to Captain now I know it was my idea to have Task Force Black operate outside of the Minutemen, but now that the First Company will be based here I feel it would help the command structure if we have some form of rank they can relate to. Even without me Task Force Black is ready to be deployed at a minutes notice to handle any issues that may arise worse case scenario I'm sure Alex can send a radio message to my pip boy. See you soon Colonel Antoine (AJ) Cook. PS Jun can fill you in on everything you've missed."_

Preston shook his head there wasn't much he could say since Antoine was already gone and he has done more than his fair share in getting the Minutemen off the ground. The entire First Company and Task Force Black were awaiting Preston's orders when he looked at Jun "guess what Jun you've been promoted to Captain and are the acting leader of Task Force Black until your boss gets back, and what I originally came here to tell Antoine was that I'm merging Task Force Black with the First Company so all these soldiers here are now under your command since you're now the highest ranking member of the Minutemen here"

Jun was shocked as he wasn't expecting this "General I will do my best to live up to your expectations, but you couldn't have traveled all this way just for this."

"You're right I didn't I have Task Force Blacks' next mission we're headed south to take back Fort Independence better known to the Minutemen as our original headquarters The Castle" Preston stated with conviction.


	4. Chapter Four: New Mission

**Chapter Four**

 **September 21, 2287**

 **10:30 a.m.**

 **Hubris Comics**

The sun was high in the sky as it shone in through the window slowly waking up Antoine. After blinking the sleep out of his eyes he felt another body intertwined with his and looked to his right. Legs intertwined with his was the familiar redhead laying on his chest. Antoine didn't pay it too much thought until he noticed Cait wasn't wearing her top or pants and was only wearing a matching red bra and panty set. Antoine froze stiff as a board suddenly feeling extremely warm as Cait gradually woke up.

"Good you're not dead welcome back to the land of the living" Cait said stretching.

"Ca….Cait why aren't you dressed" Antoine stammered.

"Well you started shaking last night so I made sure to keep you warm was all you didn't seem to mind when you wrapped your arms around me" Cait replied flirtatiously. Cait stood up and did a nice long slow stretch purposely goading Antoine into checking her out. Antoine was blindsided he knew he shouldn't look, but her body captured his attention. Her body was toned and slightly muscular no doubt from her time at the Combat Zone, there were also a few small scars which were most likely caused by the same place. As his head kept looking up he saw her chest and would bet all his caps she was at least a c cup. Finally making his way to her face he saw her smug smile as she had been watching him ogle her the entire time.

Antoine started coughing as he quickly turned his head to not look at her barely dressed form any longer.

"What's this you scared of little ole me" Cait responded teasingly.

"Yes! No! I mean can you please put your clothes back on" Antoine stammered out.

Cait had a good long laugh as she re dressed herself and checked her shotgun to make sure it was still cocked and loaded. Antoine was on the other side of the room having talking some tools out of his bag to disassemble, clean, and then reassemble both of his guns to make sure they were both cleaned properly and in good working condition.

"Alright Cait I hope you're ready you're about to be the first non Minutemen member to see the First Companies new headquarters" Antoine exclaimed excitedly.

"While that's all fine and dandy aren't you forgetting something" Cait asked.

"I don't think so, my bag is packed, my guns have been checked, and I know I'm wearing pants" Antoine joked.

"You owe me breakfast jackass" Cait said in a non negotiable tone.

Remembering the conversation from last night Antoine cracked a smile "I guess you're right Cait how about we go outside and I get something together."

After finding some scrap wood lying around Antoine started a small fire. Reaching in his backpack he pulled out a container with what appeared to be meat inside. Cait sat there just watching him go through the motions of setting up the fire as well as cooking the meat. Cait beginning to feel the effects of last night catching up with her opened her bag and hoped she still had some chems left. Her mood perked as she pulled out some jet and took a hit. She looked at Antoine who basically ignored seeing her take her chems "so Mr. Minutemen are you going to judge me" Cait asked. "Like I said last night Cait I'm not going to judge you for your addiction back before the bombs fell I knew a lot of people who used drugs to forgot about the pain in their life I get it" Antoine said solemnly before handing Cait her food. Quickly changing the subject "what is this anyway" Cait inquired. "Radstag meat cooked to perfection might I add" Antoine replied cockily. Cait rolled her eyes as she took a bite and her mouth was instantly invaded by the soft juicy piece of radstag meat. She didn't know if Antoine was that damn good of a cook or if she just never had a decent meal before, but she didn't care at that moment as she was in a food induced bliss. After some comfortable silence the duo packed up and finally began their journey to Hangman's Alley.

 **September 21, 2287**

 **11:30 a.m.**

 **Hangman's Alley**

The walk to Hangman's Alley was thankfully uneventful as Antoine and Cait made the trip with Antoine answering various questions about the Minutemen. Antoine noticed the front entrance was now blocked off by a concrete wall so he motioned Cait to follow him to the back entrance where he noticed a keypad. Punching in his Colonel code the door opened and Antoine was taken aback by the hard work that went into the new headquarters. Cait was also impressed at the three story building standing in front of her, as well as the wall lined with turrets and seeing the trained soldiers at various guard post. Up until now The Combat Zone was the most impressive building she had ever seen,but that couldn't hold a candle to this. Once some of the Minutemen noticed Antoine it didn't take long for several to announce his arrival and the welcoming party commenced. General Preston Garvey walked out with a welcoming smile as Antoine saluted him.

"Come on AJ do you have to do that every time I've already told you it's fine" Preston said laughing.

"Sorry General old habits good to see you" Antoine replied.

Preston noticed the red headed woman standing close to him and raised an eyebrow "friend of yours Colonel?"

Cait stood there awkwardly as she didn't really know how to define her relationship with Antoine at the moment outside of enjoying traveling with him she didn't think much about it.

"She's a friend General at least I hope she sees me that way I mean after all she did save my life" Antoine replied with a chuckle.

"Oh shut your ass I was just repaying the favor I don't think I would be able to keep my good looks if I was irradiated" came her reply with a slight smile.

Preston couldn't help but laugh at his friends antics, but quickly remembered why he originally came to Hangman's Alley, but before he could speak up he was interrupted by a member of the First Company. He was a white male with dirty blonde hair closely cut with a beard to match. Standing at what looked like six foot even he saluted before he began speaking "General I have a message here for Colonel Cook from one Piper Wright."

"Thank you soldier" Antoine replied accepting the letter and returning the salute.

"AJ I might have a way to find out more about your family, his name is Nick Valentine he's a detective meet me at Diamond City as soon as you can."

Antoine read the letter one more time before thinking to himself what information could Piper have found that quickly.

"Colonel I wanted to discuss the next mission I have for your team" Preston said watching Antoine stare off into space.

"General did you already promote Jun to Captain" Antoine asked.

"I did and Task Force Black now holds formal rank within the Minutemen army why do you ask" Preston questioned having a feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

"Well when we defended Diamond City we met a reporter Piper Wright and she seemed very good at her job if you know what I mean, and she might have a lead on my unique situation" Antoine responded looking around subtly.

Preston let out an audible sigh "let me guess you're taking some time off?"

"That I am General don't worry I will visit her in Diamond City first before I determine how long I will be gone" Antoine responded with a smile.

"Who are you taking with you I wanted to have Task Force Black come with me to take back The Castle it would be a symbolic victory for the Minutemen and I think it would do wonders for our credibility within the Commonwealth as well as giving us a central location to work out of" Preston said bringing a hand to his chin to think.

"You can take the team General besides I wanted Jun to get some experience under his belt he can lead them I believe in all of them" Antoine countered.

"You think I'm going to let my best soldier and friend go off on his own" Preston questioned.

Cait was following bits and pieces of the conversation, before she finally decided to interject "the dumbass won't be alone I will go with him."

"Cait that's kind of you, but I told you before your contract is null and void you don't have to follow me" Antoine said raising an eyebrow.

"Shut your ass up I know I don't have to do anything I want to go I haven't seen much of the Commonwealth outside the bloody Combat Zone so I want to see the what the goddamn world has to offer" Cait responded crossing her arms.

"I guess that settles that then don't worry General we will rest up a bit and then head to Diamond City and be back before you know it" Antoine said before saluting Preston and leading Cait inside the main building.

"Hey where are we going" Cait asked.

"My room or well where I assume it will be" Antoine responded like it was a silly question.

"Oh you're rather bold aren't you already trying to get me into your bed" Cait said with a wink.

Antoine went stiff at that comment "what no I well umm I need to get more supplies and change out of my uniform."

"Why not just go now your armor is still in good condition I think" Cait inquired.

"Well this isn't Minutemen business so I'm not going to wear my Minutemen uniform I don't want to set a bad example considering I may have to do some less than Minutemen approved things besides I do believe in the art of subtly" Antoine explained.

"Fine fine let's hurry this all up I want to hit the road your Minutemen people are giving me weird looks" she replied.

After speaking with a soldier he informed AJ of the basic layout of the building. General barracks were on the first floor, the armory was on the second, and finally Task Force Black quarters were on the third and final floor. Stepping off the elevator the duo walked down the hallway until Antoine found a door that read "Colonel Cook" after opening the door he was greeted by the site of a spacious room comparable to the size of a studio apartment. Looking around Antoine quickly found the bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen before noticing Cait was still at the door.

"Coming inside Cait" he asked.

"I still have bloody manners dammit I haven't been properly invited in" she responded.

He didn't mean to, but all Antoine could do was laugh.

"What's so goddamn funny" Cait demanded to know.

"It's just that you have the mouth of the sailor hell the attitude to match it and you're perhaps the toughest woman I've met in the Commonwealth thus far, but you still wait to be invited in you're something else Cait.

"Whatever are you inviting me in or not" she scowled.

Antoine shook his head before extending a hand which Cait eventually took and led her into his room. The first thing Antoine did was strip his combat armor off, kick off his boots, and unstrap his weapons.

"Feel free to make yourself at home Cait we have at best an hour and a half to relax before we're interrupted" Antoine said while looking through the cabinets.

"Interrupted by who exactly" Cait asked.

"My team I'm pretty sure Preston saw my armor looking less than spectacular as well as the fact a few soldiers saw me arrive with a beautiful red head I'm sure word will spread and they will have questions" Antoine explained with a chuckle.

Cait momentarily spaced out at hearing Antoine call her beautiful she has been called a lot of things during her stay at the Combat Zone and beautiful was never one of them. Cait was extremely confused and the chems she was still on wasn't helping her think rationally. This mysterious man comes and murders everyone at The Combat Zone in cold blood, but that same guy took what would have been a fatal blow for her. No one had ever been that kind to her and not wanted something in return, flashes of her parents came to mind as she remembered her eighteenth birthday before Antoine brought her back to reality.

"You alright Cait" Antoine asked concerned.

"Yeah I was just thinking about somethings" she responded vaguely.

Cait once again thought back to how Antoine took that potentially fatal blow for her and how she could have stolen his shit and split without a second thought, but something about him kept her around. Deciding to trust the only thing that's kept her alive all these years Cait trusted her instincts and kicked off her boots as well as placing her shotgun on the table before letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. All his time in the military made Antoine very observant he noticed Cait fighting some internal battle, and couldn't help but smile when he saw her body release its tension and actually look relaxed.

"You're welcome to grab some sleep if you want the bedroom is back there I need a shower since I smell like death" Antoine joked.

"What ever happened to ladies first" Cait smiled flirtatiously.

"You're right go on ahead I will be on the couch catching up on some sleep" Antoine stammered.

Cait laughed as Antoine stretched out on the couch and closed his eyes.

Cait didn't know if it was the chems she was on, but it felt like she was in a dream. Traveling with someone who appears to want nothing from her, having a safe place to relax, and to top it all off a goddamn shower. Cait was by no means self conscious, but going weeks without cleaning herself in The Combat Zone she knew she had to smell terrible and Antoine hadn't said one thing about it. The first thing she did was soak her undergarments in soap and water to hopefully get the smell out before she took a quick shower. She expected the water to be freezing cold but it wasn't she couldn't say it was hot either just somehow luke warm, but she wasn't going to complain. Leaving her pants and shirt to soak next she dressed herself back in her bra and panties and made her way back to the living room. She saw Antoine resting on the couch and decided to join him and have some fun. She crept toward the couch and slowly towered over him before slowly lowering herself on top of him. As soon as their skin touched Antoine grabbed her by the throat and produced a knife she didn't even know he had and placed it in front of her face. After his vision focused a bit and he saw it was Cait he quickly dropped the knife and released her.

"Holy shit Cait are you alright" Antoine asked shaken.

"What the hell was that I touch ya a bit and you try to bloody kill me" Cait responded trying to get her breath back.

"I'm sorry Cait it's just all my training I can't just shut it off sometimes I didn't mean to hurt you" Antoine explained.

"What do you mean you can't turn it off you didn't try to kill me back in that damn comic shop" Cait almost yelled.

Antoine let out a sigh "Cait I was hallucinating from the radiation when I was unconscious you said I talked in my sleep I thought….. I thought I was with my wife before the bombs fell before I was left in this world alone" Antoine said sadly.

Cait to her credit didn't break her glare for a few minutes before speaking again "shut your ass you're not alone you have a god damn army and well you have me for as long as you want me around so quit your blubbering and lay back down and this time try not to kill the beautiful girl laying on your chest."

Antoine was left speechless once again but the redhead in front of him deciding it was best to not argue he laid back down and true to her word Cait laid right on top of him keeping him warm, he went stiff for a few moments before slowly relaxing and drifting back into a peaceful slumber.

Jun Long was the opposite of calm currently as he was in his room pacing back and forth.

"Captain why would he go and do this to me I liked things how they were he gave orders I followed what if I screw this up and get someone killed" Jun said out loud to himself.

Taking a seat on his couch he reached for the locket on his neck with a picture of his wife inside.

"Marcy I wish I was back in Sanctuary with you, but it looks like I still have work to do so much for getting back early like I hoped" Jun was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the subtle knocks on his door until it grew into pounding. Quickly opening the door Jun came face to face with Preston Garvey.

"General" Jun said while saluting.

"Jun are you alright ever since I told you about your promotion you look a bit off" Preston responded.

"I'm just nervous Preston I'm a good soldier I know that, but being a leader having my best friends lives in my hand what if I make a wrong move and get them killed" Jun explained.

"I know it's hard trust me everything after Quincy was terrible and still haunts me to this day, but I was under trained you're not you've been trained by the best AJ believes in you Jun" Preston said with a smile.

"How can you both be so sure when I'm not" Jun asked.

"Tell you what let's get the the team and go check on AJ we can put everything on the table I'm sure he will have a better answer for you" Preston replied.

Preston and Jun collected Vanessa,Keith,Alex, and Jose as they all ended up in front of AJ's door. Preston knocked and waited for his best friend to answer he was surprised when the red head he came with answered the door barely dressed, everyone was staring and didn't know what to do or say.

"What the hell are you lot looking at" Cait asked breaking the silence.

"Ma'am could you kindly put some clothes on and get AJ for us please" Preston asked trying to cover his eyes.

"Who the bloody hell is AJ" Cait asked raising her eyebrow.

"Cait meet the team as well as General Preston Garvey, everyone this is Cait" Antoine said motioning for everyone to come in.

"Boss I was hoping to talk to you, but I can see you're busy" Jun said looking back and forth between AJ and Cait.

"No issue at all Jun what's on your mind" AJ asked.

"Wait a minute why do they call you AJ" Cait asked.

"All his friends call him AJ" Jose responded with a shrug.

"What that's bullshit this asshole never gave me that option" Cait yelled.

"Not fair I didn't exactly have the time considering we've been shot at or running for our lives for the past day" Antoine replied back with a scowl.

"Ok let's all just calm down and take a breath" Alex added trying to calm everyone down.

"Boss mind giving us the rundown of what happened after you left Diamond City" Vanessa asked.

After Cait got dressed and everyone took a seat Antoine spent the next half an hour detailing his journey to The Combat Zone and his confrontation with the raiders there. He continued on with how he won Cait's contract, but left out the part where he beat her in a fight something Cait appreciated considering she lost in one hit. From there he continued with how they took shelter at Hubris Comics and glossed over a few details before Cait interjected.

"This asshole almost died when he took a hit from a Glowing One for me the radiation almost killed him before I got radaway and a stimpack in him, he's lucky I'm so nice and took real good care of him when he was out" Cait added with a flirtatious smile that caused a few members of the team to go red.

Antoine finished up with how they made it back to Hangman's Alley and also adding in he would be heading back to Diamond City shortly to follow up on a lead.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Boss do you really think I'm ready to lead a mission on my own" Jun asked feeling self conscious.

"I have complete faith in the team and I have complete faith in you to lead it you will have no problem taking back The Castle besides I'm not letting you go half cocked I will go over the mission with you before I head out to Diamond City" Antoine responded extending his fist which Jun fist bumped.

 **September 21, 2287**

 **2:45 p.m.**

 **Publick Occurrences**

 **Piper just finished her c** onversation with Ellie Perkins the secretary for The Valentine Detective Agency. The conversation revolves around it's only detective Nick Valentine according to Ellie he went off to investigate a case and hasn't returned. According to Ellie Nick was investigating the kidnapping of a woman named Darla after Nick pieced together she had actually ran away with a mobster named Skinny Malone. The last location Nick went to investigate was Park Street Station and he has yet to return.

"I told him he was walking into a trap" Ellie said sadly.

"Don't worry Ellie I will find him I have the best help coming" Piper responded.

Before Piper could comfort Ellie further two people a man and a woman walked into The Valentine Detective Agency. The woman had red hair, freckles on her face, and dressed in black military fatigues with a dark red undershirt and black combat armor protecting her chest, shoulders, and legs. The man wore black military fatigues with a black undershirt, and matching black combat armor the only difference was he was wearing what resembled a deathclaws head as a helmet. Piper drew her handgun while the red haired women drew a fully automatic combat shotgun. The man wearing the deathclaw helmet came between them "Piper this is Cait, Cait this is Piper."

"Wait a second Blue is that you" Piper asked raising an eyebrow.

AJ removed his helmet and revealed himself "nice to see you again Ms. Wright I do hope you weren't planning on shooting me and here I thought we were friends."

Piper holstered her gun and punched AJ in his arm "THAT WASN'T FUNNY BLUE!"

"Sorry I forget the mask unsettles people which is why I like to wear it when I'm not officially on the job" AJ responded.

"Imagine how I felt walking with him the entire time while he wore that god awful thing" Cait added holstering her shotgun onto her back.

"Wait a minute that mask I've heard about it, it's supposed to be the last thing people see before they die something about a mercenary" Piper said looking at AJ questionably.

"I know I told you a lot of people donated to the Minutemen but the start up caps came from me taking bounty hunter jobs and don't worry I've only killed raiders and or gunners" AJ responded answering her unasked question.

"Anyway we need to get a move on Ellie here just told me where we will find the guy who's going to help us track down your mysterious Mercenary" Piper said changing the subject.

"We'll meet you outside the walls" AJ responded.

"Blue I have the funniest feeling you didn't walk in though the front door" Piper stated in an accusative tone.

"Like I said Piper this isn't a Minutemen mission I'm technically not here so I would appreciate if this didn't end up in your paper" AJ responded.

"Enough chit chat I'm ready to hit the road if you two are done" Cait added impatiently.

"Guess that settles it next stop Park Street Station" AJ said before exiting Valentine's Detective Agency with Cait following behind.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long it was a combination of me not being satisfied with it along with my life constantly clashing with my free time. I've been busy studying for a martial arts exam and con crunching for Katsuon which is officially over. I actually finished this chapter in my hotel room during Katsu weekend, but I wasn't able to format the chapter right on mobile anyway I'm rambling hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter Five: Retaking The Castle Part 1

**Chapter Five**

 **September 21, 2287**

 **2:55 p.m.**

 **Outside Diamond City**

The trio set off east toward Nick Valentine's last known location Piper dressed in her usual outfit, Cait with her combat shotgun at the ready, and Antoine with his trusty assault rifle with his ominous deathclaw helmet. Piper was still somewhat unsettled seeing AJ walk around with a deathclaws head, but she was curious about his new female companion and decided to do what she did best start asking questions.

"So Blue any particular reason the rest of your team isn't here I know you said technically this isn't a Minutemen thing, but I know for a fact your team operates outside that jurisdiction" Piper asked.

"I will indulge you a bit Piper as of today Task Force Black is officially recognized as a branch of the Minutemen so if they came with me it would technically be Minutemen business." Antoine replied.

"Interesting, but you're here which means they could choose to not be here officially either unless they are actually doing something Minutemen related and if they aren't here with you then it must be important care to share" Piper asked with a smirk

"I see you are truly a master of your craft Piper once again I will indulge you Task Force Black is making their way to The Castle to retake it and I promise that's all I know since Jun is in charge" Antoine responded with a proud smirk.

"Do you think he is ready Blue he has pretty big shoes to fill" Piper questioned.

"He will be fine he doesn't know it yet, but I've been training him for this slowly but surely I have faith in him" Antoine responded.

"So Blue who's your friend another soldier or someone else" Piper asked.

"Bloody hell all you do is ask questions do you ever stop" Cait snapped.

"My my someone is a little testy didn't get your fix yet" Piper asked.

Even with his deathclaw helmet on Piper could tell Antoine was staring at her for an answer, and without missing a beat Piper rolled her eyes "Blue I am a reporter it's my job to observant."

"Are you gonna discuss me like I'm bloody hell not even here " Cait asked with a scowl.

"Sheesh Blue why did you have to bring her again I'm sure we could have handled this alone I was hoping it would be just us so I could pick your brain some more" Piper said with some snark.

"Listen here dammit I'm here to make sure his stupid arse make sit back in one piece unlike you I am actually a fighter" Cait responded.

"Ladies please can we not we have a mission to complete Piper what else can you tell me about Nick Valentine" Antoine asked.

"Of course Blue well Nick is well different, but he is the greatest detective in Diamond City and possibly the entire Commonwealth, he was trying to rescue a girl named Darla that he thought was kidnapped, but it was a trap and now he is being held captive by a gang of mobsters called the" Piper continued before being cut off.

"Triggermen" Antoine said finishing her sentence.

"You know about the Triggermen" Piper asked surprised.

"The Minutemen know about every major threat to The Commonwealth raiders, gunners, triggermen, and others" Antoine replied cryptically.

"Mind filling me in on who these damn Triggermen" Cait asked.

"Have you been living under a rock the Triggermen are a loosely connected group of independent organized crime syndicates that operate out of Goodneighbor" Piper explained.

"They are wannabe mafia gangsters I always assumed with the way ghouls can live for so long some of the original mafia from my era taught them the life of organized crime" Antoine added.

"Blah blah blah they will die all the same" Cait said with a roll of her eyes.

"Wow bloodthirsty and an addict what a thrilling combination you need to choose your friends better Blue" Piper chastised.

"Am I too much of a bad influence for your taste you do know Mr. Minuteman here isn't exactly a goodie goodie either" Cait replied.

"Oh please Blue has done nothing but make The Commonwealth a better place from what I've heard so far about the Minutemen" Piper argued.

"Well for starters I am not simply just his companion he won my contract he owns me and can do whatever he wants to me" Cait replied with a flirtatious smile.

"CAIT THAT'S NOT FUNNY" Antoine yelled.

"Am I telling a lie here or did you not single handedly murder a room full of raiders and win me contract" Cait replied still smiling.

"Yes I mean no, but you know I released you from your contract" Antoine countered.

"That you did, but it still doesn't change the fact you can do whatever you want to me I mean more than just sleeping barely dressed" Cait said winking.

That proved to be a bit much for Piper as her cheeks flared a bright red as Cait began laughing.

The trio finally reached Nick Valentine's last known location Park Street Station and the first thing they saw were two men in black suits with matching fedoras holding submachine guns guarding the entrance.

"Something tells me talking our way in is out of the question" Cait said before cocking her shotgun.

"Piper you might not want to follow us inside things are going to be well bloody and I don't think you want to take part in this" Antoine said.

"That's sweet Blue but I have seen the evils of the Commonwealth no need to try and shelter me I'm not made of glass" Piper responded.

Antoine shrugged his shoulders before quietly making his way yo the side of the entrance and drew his combat knife. Antoine was able to pick up on some of their conversation "so what's the boss gonna do with that detective robot I wonder."

"Beats me, but Skinny Malone isn't one to forgive easily" the other Triggerman replied.

Feeling he learned all he could Antoine grabbed the closest guard to him and slit his throat and before the second Triggerman could react Antoine threw his combat knife with deadly accuracy as it pierced the man's heart and he dropped to the ground. Piper and Cait rejoined him by the entrance.

"Wow Blue I mean seeing you do this to super mutants was one thing, but these are people" Piper chastised.

"I told you goodie goodie he isn't as straight and narrow as you think" Cait responded.

"Come on we have to keep moving I wonder if Jun is having as much fun as I am" Antoine replied before moving deeper inside.

 **September 21, 2287**

 **3:15 p.m.**

 **Hangman's Alley**

It finally started to set in for Jun the mission that would make or break him. Vanessa, Alex, Keith, Jose, Preston, and a small portion of the First Company were all packed and ready to begin their journey to retake The Castle. The Minutemen went through a bit of a change under Colonel Antoine's influence. Gone were the traditional blue jeans, baby blue button up shirt, and torn jacket. Each Minutemen uniform now consisted of green army fatigues with matching green combat armor with the chest plate having the minutemen musket logo etched into it in the color white. Against Antoine's better judgement Preston still wore his Colonel duster, but Antoine was able to convince him to start wearing combat armor. Preston's chest plate had the Minutemen musket as well, but with five golden stars around it signifying his rank as General. Preston and the very best twelve soldiers of the First Company loaded two wagons with building materials and had them pulled by brahmin. The two wagons were in the middle with six soldiers each guarding a wagon. Jose and Alex were tasked with protecting General Garvey while Vanessa scouted ahead with Keith who would provide overwatch. The Minutemen group begun traveling south east planning to take the most direct route to where The Castle was located. Preston gave Jun the same map he used when he traveled from Quincy to Concord the only difference being it was updated with the new information that had been gathered over the past few months. Jun walked with purpose scanning every inch of the open land they came across determined to accomplish his first mission as squad leader with no casualties. The group approaches a tunnel labeled The Massachusetts Turnpike it had a pre war tunnel design with a few crudely built wooden structures around it.

"Ok group we're going to rest up here for half an hour check our supplies and continue" Jun said with an air of forced authority.

"Looks like the captain has a big head already" one of the minutemen soldiers whispered.

"I'm sorry would you care to repeat that soldier" Jun asked with a glare.

"Come on Jun take it easy" Vanessa countered trying to defuse the situation.

"No if he has something to say he can speak freely" Jun responded coldly.

"You've been a Captain all of what a few hours and now all of a sudden you're in charge of this mission I don't know how you spooks operate, but the First Company has been the first official group of the Minutemen" the soldier countered.

"Enough soldier myself as well as Colonel Cook selected Jun to run this operation and that's what's going to happen I will not tolerate insubordination you have an issue with Jun's command report it when the mission is over" Preston responded with an air of finality.

Before the argument could escalate the soldier was shot in the shoulder and hit the ground.

"We're under attack everyone fall into position" Jun yelled.

Keith immediately ran until he found a small hill and set up his hunting rifle and began calling out targets.

"Jun it's a raider canoe over there across the bridge they're dug in deep what are your orders" Keith asked.

"Engage Keith I want you to take out as many as you can, Vanessa you're with me Jose and Alex keep Preston safe and the rest of you LAY DOWN SUPPRESSIVE FIRE NOW" Jun ordered.

The first company began firing their laser muskets across the bridge at the raiders who were taking cover in crudely built wooden shacks. As a raider was peaking out a window taking aim with his pipe rifle his head was blown clean off as Keith rechambered another round covering Jun and Vanessa. The duo of Jun and Vanessa rushed across the bridge at lightning speed while the First Company laid down cover fire and managed to slide behind some boulders for cover. As Vanessa was reloading her laser rifle a raider came around the boulder and with lightning fast reflexes she hit him in the head with the butt of her rifle to stun him before quickly elbowing him in the throat with her reinforced combat armor arm. The raider lay there choking on his own blood grabbing at his throat as she quickly reloaded and shot him in the head.

"Are you just going to let a lady suffer" she asked looking at Jun.

"Oh please I've seen you take down tougher barehanded" Jun replied with a chuckle.

"So do you actually have a plan or are you going to pull an AJ and just wing it" Vanessa asked.

"Little bit of both to be honest with you, we will rush them on my signal" Jun stated.

Jun grabbed a fragmentation grenade from his belt and pulled the pin. After counting to three he threw the grenade and it exploded followed by the cries of raiders who were now missing limbs. Alex made his way to the duo behind cover to access the situation "Jun we're all good Preston is secured ready to end this?"

"Go for it show those sons a bitches why you shouldn't fuck with the Minutemen" Jun replied.

Alex rushed forward with his customized plasma scattergun and began brutality disintegrating raiders as Vanessa and Jun did the same with their laser rifles. The First Company was in shock watching them take out so many enemies with little to no assistance. Whenever it looked like they were exposed Keith was right there to put a shot in anyone who he thought had a line of sight on his team.

"Is that the gap between us and them General" a soldier asked.

"Yes I know Colonel Cook trained you all in groups, but he trained them special, hell they don't even need me they are capable of doing damn near anything" Preston joked.

"Sir no disrespect, but were we even needed for this mission" the soldier asked.

"Yes they are elite killers the best of the best, but this isn't a killing mission we need to get these supplies to The Castle and rebuild that's what this is about and I want you to see us make history what's your name soldier" Preston asked.

"Corporal Brent Miglin sir" Brent replied holding his bleeding shoulder.

"Don't worry Brent all soldiers matter here now let's get that shoulder looked at" Preston replied.

 **September 21, 2287**

 **3:15 p.m.**

 **Park Street Station**

The trio continued deeper into what used to be a train station with Antoine in the lead Piper in the middle and Cait bringing up the rear. While Antoine and Piper were leading the way Cait took a moment to grab some jet from out of her bag and took a hit. She was so preoccupied she missed the landmine Antoine warned her about. The familiar beeping sound was heard as Antoine quickly grabbed Cait and pulled her towards them as the explosion went off.

"Thanks a lot they know we're here now, Blue I told you we should have came alone" Piper said in disgust.

The explosion rattled Antoine and knocked his assault rifle out of his hands. He was trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head as his vision started to re focus and his hearing came back. Cait landed on top of Antoine after the explosion she locked eyes with him and whispered "I told you that you can do whatever you want to me I just didn't think you would try it with the reporter watching."

The moment was interrupted as bullets began to fly. Several Triggerman began firing their submachine guns, but thankfully for the trio submachine guns have severe recoil issue so their shots were inaccurate. Piper kept her head down as the bullets were flying meanwhile Antoine rolled himself and Cait into cover.

"What's this you protective of me now I never pictured you for a softy" Cait teased.

"Cait I need you to focus we're under fire I need you to concentrate" Antoine demanded.

"Maybe if you make it worth my wild" Cait responded with a sly smile.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW" Piper yelled.

Antoine popped up quickly and fired a few rounds with his 1911 pistol and managed to take out two Triggermen. Of course as soon as he did the Triggermen now focused their fire on his position so he couldn't get anymore shots in.

"Ok Cait what do you want in exchange for some help" Antoine pleaded thinking of a plan.

"Kiss me" Cait demanded.

"I'm sorry what" Antoine asked confused.

"You heard me" Cait said looking him dead in his eyes.

Antoine obliged and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Cait only stared at him and laughed even as their cover was being chipped away with bullets.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want help" Cait said smiling.

Antoine took off his death claw helmet grabbed Cait and pulled her close before passionately kissing the slightly strung out redhead. Seconds turned to minutes and finally they broke apart Cait spaced out before collecting herself and before Antoine could say another word she rushed out from behind cover with her shotgun aimed and began firing rapidly into the group of Triggermen. They weren't prepared for such reckless abandonment as Cait never stopped moving forward even as she was under fire or even when a few of their submachine gun rounds connected into her combat armor chest plate. Taking advantage of the chaos Antoine rolls out of cover and grabs his m4 and starts picking off all the Triggermen who are focused on Cait. After making sure they are all dead Piper calmly walks out of cover and punches Cait directly in the face causing her nose to bleed.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE WE COULD HAVE DIED BECAUSE YOU PICKED NOW TO DECIDE YOUR HORNY" Piper yelled.

Antoine quickly came in between the two before the fight could continue "look Piper I'm no happier than you are trust me, but we can finish this conversation when we're not underground in enemy territory."

Cait recovered from the blow and looked around a bit starting to come down from her high "why the bloody hell is my nose bleeding and what the fuck happened here?"

"You've got to be kidding me" Piper said facepalming herself.

"What crawled up your ass today" Cait asked.

Antoine let out a long sigh "Cait when you took your psycho you spaced out a bit and well let's just say things got a bit hairy back there we'll talk about it later just can you please hold off on the chems until we finish this mission up?"

Cait was about to tell him to fuck off who did he think he was telling her what she could and could not do, but the look on his face hurt so much it wasn't anger or sadness just disappointment. She couldn't meet his gaze and just subtly nodded and decided it best if she pressed forward with a disappointed looking Antoine and poised off Piper.

"Bloody hell what did I do now" she thought to herself.

 **September 21, 2287**

 **3:45 p.m.**

 **Big John's Salvage**

After dealing with the raiders and tending to Brent's wounded shoulder the Minutemen pressed onward further south east on their way to the castle. They had to make their way through what appeared to be an abandoned salvage yard as they saw several shipping containers and pre war cars in terrible condition. Jun stopped the group as he noticed something "Keith look through that building what do you see?" Keith used the scope on his hunting rifle to peak in and noticed several corpses that looked to be raiders, but beyond mutilated.

"Looks like what's left of raiders Captain" Keith replied.

"Everyone be on high alert mangled corpses like that mean only one thing" Jun said.

"Super Mutants" Alex added.

"What's the plan Captain" Jose asked.

"Jose I want you and Alex to take point Vanessa you're with me and Keith you're on overwatch, General stay with the men and the wagons while we clear out the Super Mutants" Jun said.

"Clear them out with just you five that's insane sir" Brent said concerned.

"Insane what makes you say that soldier" Jun asked.

"Back in Minutemen bootcamp Colonel Cook stated that every one Super Mutant should only be engaged if you have four times its number" Brent added.

"You would be correct no regular soldier should, but we're different son don't worry just watch us work" Jun said with a smirk.

"General will they be alright" Brent asked.

"They will soldier they're the best" Preston replied with pride.

Jose had his combat shotgun at the ready while Alex had his plasma scattergun aimed as well. Keith was on a small hill outside of the broken pieces of metal fence that surrounded the salvage yard. Keith waited for Jun's signal as he had a Super Mutant kicked in his sights. Jun reached toward his belt and pulled off another frag grenade while Vanessa also produced one. They both pulled the pins counted to three and three then into a cluster of Super Mutants.

"Hmm what that" the Super Mutant asked before the explosion went off.

After the explosions went off Alex and Jose charged forward unloading shells and in Alex's case plasma cartridges as they began putting holes into Super Mutants. Keith immediately followed up my delivering four precision headshots back to back and the last two were quickly put down by a few rounds of laser ammo courtesy of Vanessa.

"Area secured" Jun yelled back to the First Company and Preston.

"You've all done damn good work" Preston stated impressed with the team.

"Thank you very much General" the team replied in unison.

"And you Jun have been doing a great job leading this mission" Preston continued

"Thank you General I won't let you down" Jun replied saluting.

"Alright everyone stay on your guard let's make sure all the Super Mutants are dead and we will rest up here" Jun said.

 **September 21, 2287**

 **3:50 p.m.**

 **Vault 114**

The trio continues deeper into the train station silently with Antoine silently taking out all Triggermen that crossed their path. For the entirety of their trek deeper into the station Antoine hadn't said one word to either Piper or Cait. Piper had enough and abruptly stopped walking.

"We have to keep moving Piper we can rest soon" Antoine said.

"No it's not that Blue what's wrong with you, you haven't said a word since well" Piper said not knowing how to complete her question.

"Since I fucked things up" Cait added.

"Listen things got out of hand I admit that, but we can talk about it later" Antoine replied.

"Blue I'm not taking another step until we talk about it now" Piper said.

"Fine state your piece Piper" Antoine replied.

"I'm gonna be straight with you Blue I don't approve of what Cait did and the fact you haven't said anything about it makes me question the type of person you are as well as what the Minutemen is truly like" Piper said crossing her arm.

"Don't you dare blame him for my actions or I will show you how much I approve of you" Cait said with venom in her voice.

"ENOUGH like I said earlier Piper this isn't Minutemen business so my actions do not reflect the Minutemen at this time and as for Cait I know about her condition I knew this was a possibility and I brought her along anyway if you have an issue with my decision making that's between us leave Cait out of this you don't know what she has been through" Antoine said.

Cait stood there wide eyed that Antoine didn't blame her for whatever it was that she did and the second she go thim alone she was going to find out.

"Listen Piper I will make you a deal once we wrap this up I will take you to The Castle you will be the first non Minutemen person to hear the story of how The Castle was retaken" Antoine said.

"You got a deal Blue look I'm sorry it's just if I die Nat isn't going to have anyone to look after her" Piper said with a frown.

"Don't worry Piper no one is dying on my watch now let's keep going we have to get to Nick" Antoine said.

Finally the trio reached an area that resembled the interior of a vault. Antoine narrowed his eyes at a supply chest on the floor "Vault 114 interesting." There were several more Triggermen standing in what appeared to be an atrium. Antoine raised his hand signaling for them to stop. Antoine reached into his bag and pulled out a silencer and screwed it onto his assault rifle. Antoine aimed held his breath to steady his aim and let out six precise headshots in quick succession the Triggermen hit the floor dead before they know what hit them.

"Blue are we ever going to address your no prisoners mentality here" Piper asked.

"If these guys are like the mafia of my day trust me they wouldn't surrender besides if things go wrong it's us three against who knows how many Triggermen this is the safer option" Antoine replied.

"Wait why haven't they all come an attack us after whatever happened before" Cait asked.

"I wasn't sure until we got to the vault they most likely couldn't hear what happened from in here which was lucky for us" Antoine replied

As the trio apporached the Overseer's office they saw another Triggerman guarding someone who was tied up.

"Cait stay here and cover us" Antoine said.

"What why if this is about earlier I said I was bloody sorry" Cait responded hurt.

"What no Cait I need someone to cover our escape, but I need Piper to identify the target" Antoine explained.

"Lass can you give us a moment" Cait asked,

Piper raised an eyebrow, but decided to give the two a moment. Piper walked away and proceeded to check her pistol as well as remaining ammo.

"Listen AJ I need to know what happened when I was at the peak of my high the guilt is clawing at me" Cait said solemnly.

"Cait it's alright we can talk about it another time" Antoine replied.

"Damnit will you please just tell me did I hurt anyone what happened" Cait asked.

"I take it this has happened before" Antoine asked.

"Yes it's happened before at the peak of my high I am damn near untouchable it's how I lasted so long at The Combat Zone, so please AJ I am begging you what did I do" Cait asked.

"Fine Cait you almost stepped on a frag mine and I pulled you away in time the blast knocked my assault rifle out of reach and alerted nearby Triggermen to our location" Antoine explained.

"What happened next" Cait asked.

"We were pinned down and you wouldn't help unless I kissed you" Antoine said.

Cait's eyes went wide "I'm sorry I put you in that sort of position how did you manage to shoot your way out of it?"

Antoine smirked "who said I did I didn't do a thing Cait you went on a rampage with your shotgun and blew them all away now get ready I'm about to head in with Piper."

Antoine made his way back to Piper and signaled for her to follow him as they stealthy made their way closer to the entrance while Cait just stood there in shock realizing she kissed him, but was too damn high to remember it. As Piper and Antoine moved closer they heard voices "Now listen here Dino you need to square up your debt with your boss because he isn't too happy with you" a voice said.

"Wait you know about that oh god you must have heard the boss mention it I'm going right now" Dino replied as he ran off.

With the door unguarded Antoine and Piper entered and Antoine came face to face with something that resembled a machine. A machine that resembled a man was wearing a faded trench coat and fedora, his skin almost peeling off of his face revealed circuits.

Instinctively Antoine reached for his pistol.

"Blue that's him that is Nick Valentine he is well" Piper began before being cut off.

"A synth" Antoine replied.

"Wait you know about synths" Piper asked.

"I do read your paper, but even before that like I said The Minutemen is aware of several threats we're preparing for them" Antoine replied.

"While I am glad you know about me mind untying me and telling me who the hell you are and why you look like a deathclaw" Nick asked.

"Sorry I'm Colonel Antoine Cook of the newly reformed Minutemen and as for the helmet it's for when I am not on official business" Antoine replied as he untied Nick.

"I have more questions call it the detective in me, but I won't look a gift horse in the month let's get out of here before Skinny Malone comes back.

And if right on que Skinny Malone a beautiful woman and a number of Triggermen met the trio outside of the office.

"No one is going anywhere" Skinny Malone said with his gun pointing at Nick.

"It's over Malone just let everyone go and Darla your parents are worried about you please go back home" Nick tried to reason.

"Don't listen to him baby you enjoy being here with me and Nick for old times sake I let you live don't make me regret it " Malone continued.

"Mr. Malone is it I would very much appreciate if you let us all leave I don't wish to shed anymore blood" Antoine said.

"Who the hell are you" Malone asked.

"I'm the guy who killed every Triggermen in my path to get to you so I suggest you let us go" Antoine said.

"You gonna let that weirdo talk to you like that" Darla asked.

"Kill em all" Malone said to his remaining Triggermen.

Piper was beginning to panic she looked at Antoine who only sighed as Cait was in position and heard everything. Cait began unloading her shotgun into the Triggermen as Antoine quickly grabbed his pistol from his holster and began shooting. A Triggermen was about to shoot Antoine as Piper quickly aimed her pistol and pulled the trigger ending his life. Skinny Malone was all that remained as he fell to the floor.

"Please don't kill me we can work this out I can give you money if you spare me" Malone begged.

Antoine put his pistol to his head "I never want to see you again if you see this deathclaw face ever again it will be the last thing you see now leave your caps here and run."

Skinny Malone dropped his caps and fled as fast as he could to the exit.

"Blue that wasn't cool" Piper chastised.

"What I was going to let him go anyway, but I won't turn down good caps in the process weapons don't maintain themselves" Antoine replied.

"Meet me in my office within a few days I'm going to take Darla here back to her parents" Nick said.

"Sounds good Mr. Valentine see you soon" Antoine replied.

"Please just call me Nick" Nick replied.

Nick took Carla and made their exit as Cait and Piper stood with Antoine.

"What's next Blue" Piper asked.

"I'm headed to The Castle next to offer any support if they haven't already finished the mission" Antoine replied.

"You promised me a story so I'm going along with you" Piper responded.

"Count me in as well like I said you own me and can do whatever you want with me" Cait replied with a wink.

"Oh no she can't come with us Blue she almost got us killed remember" Piper responded.

"Piper when the Triggermen had us dead to right who shot them down" Antoine asked.

"Listen here you don't have to like me or even respect me but you will quit your bitching in my presence or I will shoot you" Cait said venom in her voice.

"Listen if either one of you want to travel with me you need to get along because a team divided will die trust me" Antoine replied solemnly.

Piper and Cait both looked at Antoine noticing the pain on his features.

"Don't worry just the side effects of war, but that's for another time let's go we have to get to The Castle before nightfall" Antoine.

The trio checked their weapons and ammunition reserves before beginning their venture south east to the castle.


	6. Chapter Six: Retaking The Castle Part 2

**A/N Sorry I've been gone for so long, but I haven't giving up on this story. What better day to upload retaking of The Castle then the 4th of July. Hope you all enjoy and please remember to review the more I get the easier it is for me to improve the story going forwards. Happy Captain America Day every one.**

 **Chapter Six**

 **September 21, 2287**

 **4:00 p.m.**

 **South Boston Military Checkpoint**

After making sure every last super mutant was eliminated the Minutemen convoy continued their journey to The Caste. As they continued to travel southeast they were slowly approaching what looked like a military checkpoint.

"Hey Keith mind doing some recon" Jun asked.

"Not a problem Captain" Keith replied with a smirk and a salute.

"Everyone else check your remaining ammunition we have extra rounds in the convoy if needed as well as rations" Jun said as he checked his own rifle.

Several Minutemen began checking their musket rifles while some refueled and replenished with food and water. General Garvey stood tall and proud as he watched so many people fight for what's right. Vanessa looked at his expression somewhat confused.

"General are you alright?" she asked.

"Doing just fine I'm just so happy and fortunate that Antoine came along when he did," he replied.

"Did he ever tell you how we met can you believe he actually turned down being the General" Preston added with a light laugh.

Jun, Alex, and Jose made their way over during the conversation and caught the end of it.

"Wait you wanted AJ to be the General" Jun asked surprised.

"I did, it was when we were staying at the Red Rocket base I made him the offer and he shot me down" Preston replied with a chuckle.

"If you don't mind us asking why sir" Alex asked confused.

"He told me that he would be going off on his own a lot to try and track down his son and wouldn't be able to make decisions if he is always on the go" Preston replied.

"Oh so you mean like what he's doing now basically" Jose said with a laugh.

"Hey General do you trust that Cait woman" Vanessa asked.

"Are you jealous" Jose asked with a laugh.

"No jackass I'm just concerned he is the Colonel of the Minutemen I'm sure there are people in the Commonwealth who want him dead," she added.

"He's a good judge of character besides I'm not sure anything would be able to kill him," Preston added reassuringly.

"Alright everyone is refueled and reloaded let's keep pushing forward to The Castle" Jun yelled rallying the troops.

Keith returned and informed Jun that there is a sizeable gang of Gunners held up nearby that might be trouble.

"Great just what we needed" Jun replied.

"What do you want to do boss" Alex asked.

"I have an idea Jose I packed something special for you in one of the convoys go grab it" Jun commanded.

"Vanessa you and I are going to get their attention, Alex will lay down cover fire, and Keith as always will be on overwatch" Jun stated outlining his plan.

Jun and Vanessa made their way near the gunner outpost while Alex was nearby in cover.

"Jose what are you looking for" Preston asked watching Jose look though the supplies.

"Jun said he had something in here for me he wasn't too specific, but I will know it when I see it" Jose responded.

"BINGO" Jose yelled as he found what he was looking for.

Preston's eyes went wide as he saw Jose pull out a gatling laser. Powered by a fusion core the same thing that powers power armor the gatling laser fires as fast as a minigun, but fires pure energy. Members of the First Company were watching as Jose strapped the gun around his chest to secure it as he loaded a fusion core into it. As Vanessa and Jun got closer Jun picked up a rock and threw it at one of the gunners. The rock connected with a heavy thud as the gunner platoon turned to see who was stupid enough to piss them off.

"Oh looky here two Minutemen with a deathwish" one of the gunners said with a dark smile on his face.

"Just wait until we get back to base and tell Bridget about this" another replied.

Several gunners began to raise their weapons and prepared to kill Jun and Vanessa before a low whirring sound could be heard. Vanessa and Jun smiled as they dropped to the ground and rolled as Jose walked out with his gatling laser fully warmed up and it began firing. Lasers began tearing into the gunners reducing them to piles of ash the smell of burning flesh lingered as the First Company began to move in.

"Holy shit that was insane" Brent said wide eyed.

"Troops take any weapons, ammo, or armor you fine and load it into the convoy, also check around for anything else that may be useful" Jun commanded.

As the Minutemen soldiers moved out to complete their task the members of Task Force Black and Preston Garvey joined together to talk.

"I'm getting tired of these damn gunners" Jose said as he began removing the gatling laser.

"Agreed raiders are just nut jobs the gunners actually have training and structure they could become a problem in the future" Alex added.

"I've discussed our options with AJ a few times sadly we both agreed we don't have the fight capability yet to wadge all our war on them yet" Preston responded.

"General if I may what's our plan when The Castle is running again" Jun asked.

"Well Captain we will now have a military location for one and it will be a great morale booster, ultimately the radio tower is what I'm after it will allow us to broadcast all over The Commonwealth" Preston replied with a smile.

"That's amazing General being able to communicate between all our settlements will go a long way in strengthening our forces" Vanessa chimed in.

"Captain, General we've loaded up anything useful into the convoy we're ready to move out at your order" Brent said with a crisp salute.

"Alright everyone let's move out" Jun said.

 **September 21, 2287**

 **4:15 p.m.**

 **Back Alley Camp**

Twenty minutes or so went by as the trio departed Vault 114 and were heading further east toward The Castle. The walk was quite for the moment, but that didn't last long as Piper began preparing to ask more questions.

"So Blue I have a few questions" Piper said with a sly smile.

"Don't you always have bloody questions" Cait responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Cait play nice what do you want to know Piper" AJ responded.

"What are the Minutemen's plan moving forward" Piper asked.

"Making The Commonwealth safer for starters" AJ replied.

"How I need specifics Blue my readers must know" Piper replied with a laugh.

"Fine if you must know we've taking control of several settlements and have created a safe passage way from Sanctuary HIlls to Hangman's Alley, we've eliminated several Raider gangs as well" AJ replied.

"So you've been prioritizing the Minutemen over the search for your son" Piper asked without thinking.

AJ immediately stops walking and spaces out for a moment reflecting on Piper's words.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you" Cait yelled.

"Hey ease up I'm just doing my job as a reporter I didn't mean for it to come out like that" Piper fired back.

"Bullshit you knew what you were doing you're lucky I don't slug ya" Cait said getting in Piper's face.

The two were so busy yelling at one another they didn't notice they alerted a Raider gang to their presence. AJ was so distracted himself he didn't notice all the raiders until the distinct click of a pipe revolver brought him back to the situation at hand.

"Well look at who stumbled into our abode" a Raider said.

"Well lookie here El Pantera Negro you have a high bounty on your head" another raider added gun drawn.

"We don't want any trouble let us pass and no one needs to get hurt" AJ responded with the deathclaw helmet distorting his voice.

"Sorry no can do we're going to kill you then have some fun with your lady companions before selling them off into slavery" another raider said with a twisted smile.

Cait's body posture stiffened at the mention of slavery her mind trying to repress memories from her childhood. Seeing talking wasn't going to be an option in the blink of an eye AJ's 1911 was already aimed and ready to fire. Cait and Piper were amazed while everything seemed to be moving in slow motion to everyone AJ seemed to be moving at regular speed. Eight shots rang out and seven raiders hit the ground dead. The raider standing in front of AJ managed to get a shot of that was now resting firmly in the middle of his combat armor chest plate. AJ fell to the ground extremely exhausted and began panting heavily.

"Holy shit Blue are you alright do you need a stimpack?" Piper asked concerned.

"No it's not the bullet…...my armor stopped it that just takes a lot out of me" AJ responded.

"What the bloody hell was that you were moving so fast, it's like being on jet and the world is moving slow around you" Cait added.

"Whatever they did to me while I was in the vault I think this is a side effect I can temporarily move faster than things around me, but as you can see it takes a huge toll on me" AJ responded still catching his breath.

"What do you call it" Piper asked.

"Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System or V.A.T.S. for short" AJ replied slowly standing back up.

Cait gave AJ a look over and saw that his combat armor chest piece was cracked slightly from the impact of the bullet.

"Hey jackass be more careful next time I can't get answers from you if you're dead" Cait commented.

"And here you are complaining I ask too many questions" Piper said sarcastically.

"Listen here girly it's your fault he got shot in the first place bringing up his family distracted him you dumb bitch" Cait fired back hotly.

Before the argument could continue AJ cut in immediately "both of you that's enough didn't you learn anything from the last argument you had we were almost killed."

Both Cait and Piper cut eyes ate each other signaling their issues weren't resolved, but for AJ's sake they stopped their arguing and continued behind AJ.

"Blue I want to apologize I wasn't thinking, and that was very insensitive of me sometimes my reporter brain doesn't shut off" Piper said with a sad smile.

"Thank you Piper I appreciate that, I don't mind you asking questions, but my family is still a sore subject" AJ responded.

""You're one tough lucky bastard AJ" Cait said punching AJ in the arm.

AJ couldn't help but laugh at that "you know I get that a lot, sometimes I wonder how I made it out of the war."

The sky began to crackle as it began to turn a sickly green and a matching green fog began to roll in.

"Damn just what we needed a radiation storm, what's the plan Blue we won't last long out here." Piper said as she began to cough.

AJ reached into his backpack and pulled out a gas mask and helped Piper put it on. Piper looked over and say Cait already had an assault gas mask on, she looked at AJ who didn't seem to be affected. AJ pointed to his deathclaw helmet "it filters out radiation, but let's keep moving we should try and find shelter until the storm dies down."

 **September 21, 2287**

 **5:15 p.m.**

 **South Boston Military Checkpoint**

The first thing the trio noted were the dead gunners that littered the ground. AJ walked forward and checked a few of the bodies and smiled under his helmet "the team has been here."

"What how do you know anyone could have done this" Piper said confused.

"Doubtful if they were raiders maybe, but look at the bodies all clean kills one bullet that's Keith's handywork, and I see ash piles Jose loves heavy weapons, and the biggest clue no one is dead besides gunners" AJ explained.

Cait shrugged her shoulders before walking inside the main building with her shotgun raised. Looking around she saw the small building devoid of any human life so she took off her assault gas mask, kicked her boots off, and took a seat. Piper and AJ followed inside and used a nearby desk to block the front door. Piper took her gas mask off as well and sat down exhausted, she looked over and saw AJ was looking around until he saw a symbol painted on the wall.

"Blue what's that" Piper asked curious.

"It's a sign we use within the Minutemen this place has been cleared no more than I want to say an hour or so ago it's safe here" AJ said.

AJ removed his helmet and combat armor before he picked a spot to sit down and he began checking his supplies. Piper was amazed at how much he was able to fit into his backpack, she saw various gun parts, food, and aid items.

"Blue you really carry all of that stuff with you" Piper asked amazed.

"You're damn right he does this asshole constantly stops to pick up useless junk all the time" Cait complained.

"Hey it's not all junk, during the war I used stuff like this all the time to keep my gear in working order" AJ defended.

"Prove it" Cait challenged.

AJ smiled as he pulled out some strands of ballistic viber and some old aluminum cans. He began crushing the cans as he dug in his bag for something to start a fire with. After getting a small fire going AJ melted the cans down and mixed in the ballistic fibers, while it was still in liquid form he poured it into the crack of his combat armor. As AJ Continued working Piper was ready with more questions.

"Hey Blue why don't you use a laser musket like the other Minutemen" she asked.

"In my opinion they aren't that effective I've told Preston this several times, he finally budged and made them no longer mandatory, but out of tradition alot of our soldiers still use them" AJ explained.

"So even with a military structure the Minutemen have some freedom in what they use" Piper asked.

"Correct within reason, of course the higher your rank and position the more freedom you have, like Task Force Black can use any weapon they see fit due to the unique missions they take on" he replied.

"Aye you sure it's alright telling the reporter all this information, what if this gets back to the Raiders or Gunners" Cait asked.

"It's fine Cait, I've had to do this before it's all about giving information that's either not important or not fully accurate" AJ replied with a smirk.

"Alright rest while you can because once the storm clears it's a straight shot to The Castle I want to catch up with the others" AJ added.

 **September 21, 2287**

 **5:00 p.m.**

 **Sullivan's "Ivan's" Diner**

The Minutemen convoy arrived at the small abandoned diner and could see a straight path to The Castle.

"Captain what's our next move" Brent asked.

"You all will rest and refuel while I discuss our options with the General" Jun said before leaving.

After making sure the supplies found their way inside Jun met up with Preston to devise a plan.

"General what are we walking into" Jun asked saluting.

"Mirelurks from what the recon team has told me" Preston replied.

"Recon team I didn't know anyone from the second company was out here" Jun replied surprised.

"They were in the area on another assignment, apparently AJ sent word out to them to meet us here" Preston said with a smile.

"Even when he isn't here he still finds a way to help us out I'm forever grateful he crossed our path that day at Concord" Jun replied with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"You're going to make him very proud Jun, he was very excited to train you" Preston replied.

"Really, but I was so terrible I know it couldn't have been easy for him" Jun added.

"While that is true I will never forget when I asked him, he said Jun doesn't get everything yet, but he has heart and determination he is the perfect soldier he just doesn't know it yet.

Jun took those words to heart and was speechless for a few moments before recomposing himself 'alright how bad is the Mirelurk infestation?"

"A good dozen or so and I'm sure some eggs we would need to clear out" Preston replied.

"Alright I have a plan we will reconvene in an hour or so" Jun said before saluting and making his way to his team to inform them of the plan.

 **September 21, 2287**

 **6:00 p.m.**

 **The Castle**

The convoy was ready and everyone knew their role within the plan. A good portion of the First company would stand by at the diner with majority of the supplies, Task Force Black and the recon team will assist with the clearing out of the Mirelurks. Jun and Vanessa made their way down the path and crossed over the broken down wall of The Castle. Several Mirelurks noticed their presence immediately and began giving chase. Running back they jumped over the broken down wall with the Mirelurks hot on their tails the mutated crab like monsters getting closer until they are met with Jose, Alex, Preston, and the three members of the recon team Danny, Kevin, and Brian. The Minutemen firing squad did what their name implies and began firing on the Mirelurks.

"Wow that was surprisingly easy" Jose said.

"It's not over yet, let's get to work clearing out these eggs before we bring everyone else over" Jun added.

The group began clearing out the eggs and stray Mirelurk hatchlings before they began to hear a loud rumbling. Everyone had their weapons ready, but nothing could have prepared them for the sight upon them. A giant Queen Mirelurk arose from the ocean and began spewing acid in their direction. Just barely getting out of the way Jun saw the acid at work melting some parts of the ground.

"Don't let that acid touch you" Jun yelled.

September 21, 2287

6:00 p.m.

Sullivan's "Ivan's" Diner

The trio were making their way to the diner with Piper and Cait arguin once again.

"Halt who goes there" Brent said with his laser musket raised.

"At ease soldier where is Jun" AJ asked.

"Who are you" Brent asked with more force this time.

The test AJ was conducting suddenly became interpreted as everyone noticed the giant Queen Mirelurk rise from the sea.

"Ok games over call sign Panther" AJ said sternly.

That call sign was one every Minutemen member knew and were taught in their basic training.

"General I didn't expect you here" Brent said quickly lowering his weapon and saluting.

"No time for that where is the convoy" AJ said.

After Brent directed him AJ knew what he was looking for, but needed to buy some time.

"Cait, Piper, I need you to head there and provide support tell Jun I'm on the way with plan b" AJ ordered.

Piper wasn't used to the commanding tone of voice AJ used and froze. Cait noticed and quickly shook her out of it "come on lass we don't need anyone dying because you pissed your panties."

Cait spotted an assault rifle and tossed it at Piper "here your pea shooter ain't gonna do ya any good against that giant Mirelurk."

Piper and Cait made their way to The Castle entering through one of the destroyed walls and were met with the same scene as everyone else a rampaging Queen Queen was moving in on Danny who was taking cover behind a building, but was intercepted by Cait who began firing her automatic shotgun at its shell. Piper quickly joined in firing her assault rifle with decent accuracy.

"Shoot straight lass" Cait yelled.

"Listen I've never shot anything bigger than my pistol alright" Piper yelled back.

The Queen looked at the source of its irritation and prepared to shoot them with its acid.

"GET OUT OF THERE" Preston yelled as he was firing his laser musket on a gang of Mirelurk that had him pinned down.

Keith quickly began taking sniper shots, but the Queen ignored him and continued toward Cait and Piper.

Time slowed down as the acid was headed toward Piper and Cait, but at the las second they felt something cover them. They opened their eyes to see someone fully clad in grey T-51 power armor that had a Minutemen symbol painted on it..

"Made it in time" AJ said from inside his power armor.

Task Force Black immediately knew who it was as Jun filled them in on a potential plan b if need be. AJ began firing upon the Queen with a minigun that he also got from the convoy supplies. The Queen was very resilient as she kept coming forward and one of her pincers grabbed AJ and slammed him to the ground. Jun who was taking cover inside a section of The Castle saw two rocket launchers. Jun signaled Vanessa to what he was looking at and she nodded in approval. The duo made a mad dash for the weapons and quickly loaded rockets. Alex and Jose saw their teammates running for something and laid down cover fire for them.

"God damn crab let me go" AJ yelled as he punched the Queen Mirelurk with his power armor coated fist.

"AJ BAIL OUT" Preston yelled.

AJ pushed his armor to the limit as he broke free from the Queen and rolled out of the way. Once Vanessa and Jun had a shot they took it and the rockets exploded staggering the Queen as AJ fired up the minigun once again and finished it off.

AJ fell out of his power armor and took a look at it "yeah Sturges is going to be pissed."

Preston walked out of his cover and did a quick headcount before saluting toward Jun who looked confused.

"General why are you saluting me?"

"You did it Jun you successfully led your first mission with no casualties" Preston replied with pride.

AJ walked up to Jun and quickly embraced him "I knew you could do it Captain."

The members of Task Force Black also came forward to congratulate their friend.

"General what is our next move" Jun asked.

"We get this radio beacon powered, from there we will radio out to Sanctuary and begin moving into The Castle, and oh before I forget we need to get all these damn dead crabs out of our new home," he replied.

Piper took the chance to introduce herself to Preston "General Garvey it's an honor to meet you I've been hearing a lot about what you've done for The Commonwealth, can I get a statement?"

"Well Ms. Wright this is the first step, we've taking back the original home of the Minutemen and after we rebuild we will be coming for the raiders and gunners" Preston responded.

 **The Castle**

 **October 10, 2287**

 **12:00 p.m**

Nearly a month has passed since the defeat of the Queen Mirelurk and retaking of Fort Independence also known as The Castle. After clearing out the bodies of all the Mirelurks Preston sent word back to Sanctuary Hills and the third company mobilized out. Rebuilding was slower than expected, but after two weeks the cement walls around The Castle were finally up and standing. The electricity system survived thankfully along with a few water purifiers so after Sturges made his way to The Castle he along with Alex were able to get power to The Castle. Vanessa, Keith, and Jun escorted Piper back to Diamond City after two weeks of constant questions. Piper immediately put out a new issue of her paper detailing her time with the Minutemen, the battle at the walls of Diamond City, as well as the battle they fought to reclaim The Castle. That paper sparked a lot of interest in the Minutemen as well as highlighting their resurface within the Commonwealth as a legitimate military capable of protecting the people. Preston and AJ were overseeing a lot of the construccion, AJ was taking care of the defense and patrol aspects while Preston handled the living conditions. Once the training center was back in working order AJ was drilling new recruits in no time. With construction still needing to be finished and Cait claiming AJ ignored her for the majority of her time at The Castle she volunteered to help with training to keep herself busy. AJ agreed on the grounds that she couldn't be on chems during training hours and that she couldn't cripple any of the new recruits. The Castle itself was a great location for the new Minutemen headquarters. It came equipped with a barracks, training facility, radio tower, mess hall,General's Office, conference room and an armory the latter Preston didn't know how to access yet. AJ and Preston were sitting in the conference room going over the building plans when they were interrupted.

"General, Colonel we have someone at the front entrance who wishes to speak with you " Brent said.

Preston grabbed his laser musket while AJ already has his 1911 holstered on his belt.

"Don't you think you should put some armor on" Preston asked as they were walking.

"Oh I know you're not talk with that outdated rifle" AJ joked.

As the duo approached the door they noticed an old woman who looked to be in her mid sixties. She was dressed in green military fatigues, a brownish military hate, and holding a Minutemen laser musket.

"There you are, I've been waiting to talk to you" the woman said.

"Here I am, what did you need" AJ inquired eyeing her rifle.

"I'm Ronnie Shaw, Commonwealth Minutemen, at least I was back before Joe Becker got himself killed and the idiots took over" she said voice full of fire.

AJ looked at Preston who nodded to confirm she was telling the truth.

"I'm Colonel Antoine Cook nice to meet you" he said.

"General Preston Garvey glad to meet you, we could use more veterans around here" Preston added.

"Yeah you're right about that I feel like some of these recruits you got may still need their diapers changed" Ronnie replied.

"I'd still like to hear what you came to talk to us about the name Ronnie Shaw is known in Minutemen history" Preston said.

"I heard you were trying to get the Minutemen back on their feet, I've read about some of your recent accomplishments in the paper I wanted to see the new Colonel and General for myself" Ronnie replied.

"So what's your story, tell me what makes you think anybody even wants the Minutemen back" Ronnie questioned.

"The Minutemen are the good guys again and people are starting to realize that, we're bringing hope back to the Commonwealth" AJ replied.

"Like I said I've heard some good things, wouldn't be here otherwise if I wasn't interested," she replied.

"Are you offering to rejoin" Preston asked with a smile.

"I guess I am, but first things first, I'm probably the only one who still remembers this but the Castle's armory was located in the west bastion" she added.

"Wait are you saying you know how to get inside" AJ asked.

"Let's find out," she replied as she began leading them to the armory.

The trio walked to the armory entrance which was sealed shut.

"Hmmm good looks like it might still be intact, door's still sealed… bastion hasn't collapsed" Ronnie added tapping on the door a few times.

"Alright follow me" Ronnie said.

Preston and AJ obliged and followed Ronnie until they made their way to the General's office. Ronnie opened a set of doors that led to an underground tunnel while AJ and Preston stood their shocked.

"Preston did you know that was down there" AJ asked.

"I had no idea I haven't even spent any real time in here yet" Preston responded.

"We don't know what's down there should we bring more people" Preston inquired

"We should be fine Preston, but keep your rifle up and your eyes ready just in case" AJ replied unholstering his 1911.

The trio slowly made their way down the stairs each scanning the dim area for any potential danger. Ronnie was moving forward when AJ suddenly grabbed her "mines."

"Damn there may be more booby traps stay vigilant," she replied.

It took an additional ten minutes to make it through the hallway as AJ had to defuse each mine they came across. Things were going well until a machine gun turret began firing at them but Preston's laser musket silenced the turret in no time. Preston could see what he believed to be the entrance to the armory and began making his way to it when a mechanical voice said "movement detected Sentry Bot designation SARGE powering up."

"Well I'll be I would've never guessed the Sarge would still be down here, don't worry it's one of ours" Ronnie said lowering her rifle.

"Comparing intruders to known Minutemen roster….. Error, file corruption detected initiating defensive protocols" SARGE said

"I feel like that's not good" AJ said drawing his pistol again.

AJ began firing rounds, but they were having no effect on the Sentry bot. Preston and Ronnie weren't fairing any better with their laser muskets and had to take cover as SARGE began firing his minigun.

"Does anyone have a goddamn plan" Ronnie yelled.

"Wait yes stall him" AJ replied before dashing down the hallway.

"DID THAT SON OF A BITCH ABANDON US" Ronnie yelled.

"No he said he has a plan and I trust him" Preston replied as he was blind firing around a wall.

AJ quickly rearmed several of the mine he picked up earlier and called out for Preston to run stop firing. AJ got SARGE'S attention and led him down the hallway before quickly diving in a side room as a large explosion was heard.

"Well I'll be damned he did it" Ronnie said out of breath from all the action.

Making their way back to the door Ronnie input a password into a security terminal that granted them access inside. Upon walking in they saw a crate with several bottles of whiskey and a deceased man wearing a blue Minutemen coat with a brown Minutemen hat.

"Well that explains all the landmines this is, well was General McGann he had your job back when I first joined up" Ronnie said looking at Preston.

"Must have gotten trapped down here when that sea beast attacked the Castle" Ronnie added.

After paying their respects Ronnie took the coat and hat off of his body and handed them to Preston "these are yours now if you want them a General has to look the part."

The trio located the armory and were able to successfully open the door and were amazed at all the weapons, armor, and ammo that survived so long. Several laser muskets and laser musket mods, combat armor, and the best thing they found were schematics for artillery fire. Several Minutemen soldiers as well as Task Force Black were all concerned about the explosion they heard and felt earlier and bombarded AJ and Preston with questions. After detailing the story on what happened everyone was amazed they survived and happy at the prospect of having artillery fire and wanted to test it out.

"There will be time for that later, but what I want to do is promote the returning Ronnie Shaw to Colonel status within the Minutemen, she is a veteran and you will all follow her orders" Preston said.

"Today is another step in the right direction for the Minutemen continue to train hard, and we will make a difference in the Commonwealth" AJ added to some cheers.

"Colonel Shaw will be taking over a few of Colonel Cook's duties because as of this moment he is on leave for a week and to make his way back to Sanctuary Hills" Preston said.

"Wait what" AJ asked confused.

"I didn't forget" was all Preston said.

"General my birthday isn't important and it's not even for five more days" AJ replied.

"Tough luck soldier are you disobeying a direct order" Preston asked.

Laughter could be heard and everyone began looking around to see who was bold enough to laugh at the Colonel in a situation like this considering Task Force Black was currently deployed out on a mission. The laughter belonged to the redheaded foul mouthed Irish woman Cait.

"Just take the damn vacation, besides you said you were going to show me Sanctuary Hills anyway" Cait said with a smirk."

"I can't just up and leave Cait this place isn't finished being constructed and the team is out on a mission what if something happens" AJ said.

"If something happens I'm here and so is Colonel Shaw" Preston replied.

Sensing he wasn't going to win AJ gave in "fine go pack Cait we'll leave in a few hours."

 **The Third Rail (Goodneighbor)**

 **October 10, 2287**

 **3:00 p.m**

The Third Rail is a bar located in Goodneighbor a place people associate with Ghouls, criminals, and generally outcast. That makes it a popular spot among Raiders and Gunners to meet, drink, and take contracts. One particular former Gunner and the self proclaimed best shot in the Commonwealth was currently at the Third Rail bar where several Raiders and Gunners were trying to convince him to take a job. That man is one Robert Joseph "RJ" MacCready. Sitting next to MacCready was his former boss when he was a member of the Gunners Winlock. Winlock had the sides of his head shaved as well as a tattoo on the left side of his forehead. He also had mutton chops and a mean scowl that looked like it never left his face.

"Listen Winlock I know you're upset I Still take jobs in your territory, but I am not waging war against the Minutemen" RJ said as he sipped his whiskey.

"Listen here MacCready we're not going to let some fucking farmers take us out we are going to cut the head right off the snake" Winlock said slamming his fist onto the table.

"How does attacking the Castle a solid plan, I actually like my life" RJ countered.

"That's the beauty of it we're going got attack Sanctuary HIlls it isn't as defended and then they send for reinforcements we ambush em" Winlock said proudly.

"Like I said I'm out, remember I'm retired. "RJ said finishing his drink.

Winlock once again slammed his fist onto the table "Listen dammit this thing is happening whether you come or not I already have Raiders, Gunners, and all the firepower I need."

"Good then you don't need me" RJ replied as he walked out of the bar.

"Son of a bitch so ungrateful after I gave him his start, doesn't matter Sanctuary Hills will burn tomorrow."


	7. Chapter Seven: Vacation

**Chapter Seven**

 **Diamond City**

 **October 10, 2287**

 **3:00 p.m**

Task Force Black had the job of escorting one Piper Wright back to her home of Diamond City. The journey itself wasn't very exciting, but after Piper's paper went public they were heralded as heros in the jewel of the Commonwealth. Piper offered to put the team of Minutemen up in her home, but they opted out wanting to avoid her constant string of questions that they weren't exactly sure they could answer. After the story broke about their heroics the team were able to secure a place to stay at The Dugout Inn run by the Bobrov brothers. Before the team left Preston gave Jun and his team a very important mission.

 _Flashback_

 _The Castle_

 _"_ _General, you have a mission for us" Jun asked while saluting._

 _"_ _Yes Jun, Task Force Black has a very important and secret mission so secretive even AJ can't know about it," Preston said, his tone serious._

 _"_ _Sir I don't understand, I don't know how I feel withholding information from the Colonel" Jun responded._

 _"_ _Maybe it will help if I explain, in a few weeks it will be the Colonel's birthday" Preston said._

 _"_ _I still don't understand sir" Jun said confused._

 _"_ _When AJ went on his side trip he encountered a synthetic detective named Nick Valentine, he may have a lead on the mercenary who kidnapped AJ's son, AJ has been working non stop since he saved us so he will be going on a vacation whether he wants to or not" Preston finished._

 _"_ _Sir, so our mission is to gather information regarding the mercenary responsible for taking the Colonel's son" Jun asked._

 _"_ _That's the mission, take whatever gear you need, and move out as soon as possible," Preston said._

 _Jun saluted "It will be our pleasure to track down that son of a bitch, we won't let you down General."_

 _Present_

 **Diamond City**

 **October 10, 2287**

 **3:15 p.m**

Task Force Black were currently stationed at The Dugout Inn where they were going over the information they received from Nick Valentine. Nick didn't have much information to go on or give, but what he did give was considered valuable to the team. Nick knew the mercenaries name, his name was Kellogg and he owned a home in Diamond City. Jun, Keith and Alex were stacked up on the left side of the door while Jose and Vanessa were on the right. Jun began counting down from three to one on his hand. Once he got to one Jose kicked the door in his shotgun raised as Jun entered next with his laser rifle up. Keith had his energy pistol raised as Vanessa had her laser rifle up as they both began to scan the room for danger. Alex was the last one to enter as he brought up the rear with his plasma scattergun. They carefully cleared the small room and once they deemed it safe they lowered their weapons.

"Seems kind of small here, Nick did say Kellogg came here with a small boy right" Alex asked.

"Kellogg is a top mercenary I'm sure he has some secret compartments around here, tear this place apart" Jun ordered.

The small two floor house didn't have much in it besides a few pieces of furniture and a small bed. The team spent no more than five minutes ripping the place apart only to find nothing.

"What are we missing" Jun yelled as he threw a lamp across the room in frustration.

"Keep your head boss we just need to keep looking" Vanessa said.

As she went to pick up the broken lamp she noticed a button under the desk it rolled under "Jun look at this."

"That's what I'm talking about, let's see what it does" Jun said pushing the button.

A wall opened up revealing a secret room which had boxes of ammunition, cigars, and what looked like a list.

"What's the plan" Jose asked.

"We tear this room apart to see where this son of a bitch went" Jun replied.

"Let's go hunting" Keith added.

 **The Castle**

 **October 10, 2287**

 **3:30 p.m**

Cait stood at the main castle gate waiting for AJ to finish up talking with Colonel Shaw. AJ spent the last few hours bringing Ronnie Shaw up to speed on some of his Colonel responsibilities, but he primarily focused on getting her up to speed on the Castle restoration project. Preston had to rescue Shaw from AJ who was going on and on about making sure everything would be fine during his week absence. After being more or less thrown out of the conference room AJ went into the armory and began packing for his week long mandatory vacation. AJ strapped his black combat armor over his green military fatigues, packed ammunition and food into his backpack, and holstered his 1911 and m4 rifle.

"Well you look pretty well armed for someone going on vacation" Preston said with a laugh.

"Oh don't give me that you and I both know there are Gunners in the area" AJ replied with a smile.

"Don't work too hard, remember this is supposed to be time off" Preston countered.

"I'm just making the area safer General" AJ replied with a salute.

"Smart ass, before you go I wanted to give you something let's go" Preston replied leading AJ to the main gate.

The duo saw Cait waiting by the gate "about bloody time you got here I was getting bored."

Preston had begun wearing the General's outfit that they found after defeating SARGE. Preston handed his old Colonel Duster to AJ.

"If you're the Colonel you have to look the part, now enjoy your vacation, good luck Cait keep him out of trouble" Preston said with a smile.

"I will do my best, but remember this idiot is a trouble magnet" Cait replied as she began pulling AJ toward the gate.

Several Minutemen saluted as Colonel Cook and Cait exited The Castle walls and began their journey back to Sanctuary HIlls.

After walking for an hour or so in comfortable silence Cait broke it "so what can you tell me about Sanctuary Hills?"

"It's where I lived before the bombs fell, when I woke up and came home I decided to fix it up with my old robotic butler Codsworth."

"Is it like Hangman's Alley?"

"Yes and no, it's fortified but it's more like Diamond City, but on a smaller scale a place for people to live and prosper."

"Is your actual house there or is it just another temporary base?"

"Sanctuary HIlls has always been home, maybe that's why I've been avoiding going back."

Cait looped her arm through AJ's "don't worry, you're bringing a girl home it will be fun."

AJ couldn't help but laugh "oh I'm sure it's going to be something alright."

"So I have a feeling we're not going straight to Sanctuary HIlls" Cait said.

"Oh really what makes you think that" AJ responded.

"In the short time I've been around, I've discovered you're a terrible listener" Cait responded with a laugh.

"Fine you got me we're making a stop to the Cambridge Police Department" AJ replied.

"What's there" Cait asked.

"The Brotherhood Of Steel" AJ replied.

"The Brotherhood, you're in league with those assholes" Cait asked hotly.

"Yes and No, I'm trying to avoid a conflict down the road so I'm trying to create a working partnership" AJ said.

Before the conversation could go further several ghouls made their presence known by growling and snarling. A small horde charged forward, Cait raised her combat shotgun and began blasting limbs off. She looked to see AJ with just his combat knife drawn dodging ghouls as he slashed their throats causing heads to roll literally.

"Are you crazy, why aren't you shooting them"

"Because a smart soldier always conserves ammunition" came Paladin Danse's reply.

Cait quickly aimed her gun at Danse before AJ put his hand up "it's alright Cait this is Paladin Danse leader of Recon Squad Gladius."

Cait turned to her right and shot a ghoul that was emerging from under a car. After the last of the ghouls were dead Danse looked at Colonel Cook and his red haired soldier.

"It's good to see you again Colonel Cook, but what brings you back here" Danse questioned.

"I wanted to discuss relations between The Brotherhood and Minutemen" AJ replied holstering his combat knife.

"Why would we want anything from you fucking farmers" Knight Rhys said with disgust.

"Watch your fucking mouth before I break it, you will respect the Colonel of The Minutement" Cait responded hotly.

AJ was slightly taken aback by her comment, but hid it well.

"I'm sorry'' Who are you? I didn't know The Minutemen recruited whores too" Rhys said.

Cait put down her shotgun and unclipped her gun belt leaving them next to AJ. She calmly walked up to Knight Rhys and punched him in the nose and a loud crunch could be heard.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH" Rhys yelled out.

"COLONEL CONTROL YOUR SOLDIER" Danse yelled getting in between Cait and Rhys.

"She isn't one of my soldiers Paladin, she is a friend and Knight Rhys will do well to respect her as well as myself." AJ responded cooly.

Cait smiled a bit at being called his friend, but frowned as she wanted to be something more. Rhys pulled a laser pistol and aimed at Cait. but was stopped by Danse. "KNIGHT RHYS ENOUGH, THAT IS A DIRECT ORDER."

With all the commotion Scribe Haylen came outside and noticed Rhys' condition.

"Listen I didn't come here to fight only to make an attempt to strengthen a working relationship" AJ said.

"What did you have in mind" Danse asked.

"I can have Minutemen drop off supplies here to prevent you bullying the local farmers" AJ replied sharply.

"It's for the good of the Commonwealth, they should cooperate damnit" Danse said offended.

"I said what I said Paladin, we will deliver supplies twice a week and as a show of good faith you mentioned you were trying to radio out to headquarters correct" AJ inquired.

"Yes we've located a possible transmitter, but I would need to travel far from the police station and would need at least one other person with me, I would take Rhys but I wouldn't want to leave Haylen here alone." Danse admitted.

"As a show of good faith Cait and I will go with you as long as you stop trying to shake down caverns who go through this area, agreed" AJ asked with his hand extended.

Paladin Danse weighed his options for a moment before shaking AJ's hand "agreed."

 **ArcJet Systems**

 **October 10, 2287**

 **4:20 p.m**

The trip wasn't as far as AJ expected it to be, Cait on the other hand felt it took forever because Danse was giving AJ an overview on the history of The Brotherhood Of Steel. AJ in turn told Danse about The Minutemen history from what Preston told him as well as the recent changes he's implemented to make them deadlier. Cait tuned out most of the conversation until she heard AJ mention her name "Cait actually has been helping train the new Minutemen recruits in hand to hand combat she's been doing an amazing job." Before Cait could reply to the compliment she saw a small pack of rabid dogs quickly approaching them. Before she could even raise her shotgun four precise headshots ended their lives. Even though he was covered in power armor Cait could tell he was surprised.

"You're a pretty good shot" Danse said.

"I would hope so, the military invested a lot of time into me" AJ replied with a laugh as he re holstered his pistol.

The trio entered ArcJet Systems and surveyed the damaged interior, protectron robot parts were scattered everywhere.

"Look at these wrecks, it appears as though the facilities automated security's already been dealt with" Danse said.

Danse continued to survey the wreckage "this place is a mess, but I still see a few pieces of salvage that the Brotherhood might be interested in."

The sound of something falling alerted all three of them that they weren't alone and put them on high alert. Danse had his laser rifle at the ready as he was posted near the door entrance. Danse was ready to give orders until he saw AJ already had his rifle up with Cait behind him in a classic tactical breach. Danse looked into the doorway and felt immediate disgust at what he saw before him. Abominations, more specifically synthetic robots also known as synths. The synths were armed with energy weapons no doubt laser rifles, Danse signaled the number of synths to AJ who nodded and reached for a grenade from his belt. He pulled the pin and counted down on his hand from three to one as he threw the grenade inside and an explosion shortly followed. AJ went around the corner quick in a straight line delivering quick burst of fire into the chests of several synths, Cait came in a split second after him covering his left with her shotgun fire, and finally Danse went in last covering the right melting several synths. After the fire fight was over Danse looked AJ and Cait over "I want to apologize I thought the Minutemen were just a bunch of unorganized farmers, but you have a great tactical background, excellent breach and clear soldier."

"Oh sure, now he wants to kiss our asses" Cait said rolling her eyes.

"Cait play nice, Danse is a soldier and I can relate to why he is the way he is" AJ countered.

The trio continued onward clearing rooms of synths and the occasional minigun turret as they finally made their way to the engines core. After descending the stairs AJ and Cait went deeper into the control room looking for the backup power system. Danse opted to stay behind and watch their backs as they searched. AJ found a terminal and swore to Cait's laughter.

"What's the matter" Cait asked with a smile.

"I hate computer hacking, I can do it, but I hate it" AJ responded as he began to furiously type on the terminal.

Roughly six minutes later and the terminal was open allowing AJ to activate the backup system. At the sound of the generators kicking on a barrage of laser fire could be heard. Looking through the control room window the duo saw Danse engaged with a sizeable synth force. Danse was beginning to lose the fire fight, and Cait was doing her best to draw the synths away from Danse before AJ had an idea. AJ locked the control room down and initiated the rocket located above Danse. Five seconds later and it completely melted the synths, luckily Danse survived due to his power armor. After checking on Danse and letting him collect himself the trio made their way deeper into the control center and found the deep range transmitter they were looking for. After returning to the police station Scribe Haylen was beyond excited as Danse handed her the transmitter.

"I want to thank you both I wouldn't have been able to do this without you" Danse said.

"Not a problem Danse I hope this can be the beginning of a good relationship between the Minutemen and Brotherhood" AJ replied.

AJ and Cait bid their farewells after AJ left the Brotherhood some purified water and brahmin meat and continued on to Sanctuary Hills.

 **Hangman's Alley**

 **October 10, 2287**

 **4:20 p.m**

Task Force Black finished tearing Kellogg's house apart and unfortunately he was very good as they didn't find anything indicating where he went. What the team did find where a distinct brand of cigar called San Francisco Sunlights. Jun placed them in plastic bags, the plan was to have Dogmeat track them, but unfortunately he was at Sanctuary HIlls. The team agreed that it would be better for Colonel Cook not to know about their mission until the week was up. They didn't know what to do until they received a message telling them to head to base as soon as possible. Base for Task Force Black was Hangman's Alley so they set off after saying their goodbyes to Piper and Nick. The trip from Diamond City to Hangman's Alley was quick and uneventful, as the team made their way inside the main entrance they were greeted with cheers and salutes from the First Company. The team made their way into the recently finished mission brief room and were surprised to see Danny and Brian of the Second Companies recon team. They exchanged salutes before Jun began "it's good to see you boys after our encounter at the Castle."

"That was a story, the boys back at Starlight Drive In loved it," Brian said.

"It was an honor to fight with not only the elite Minutemen squad, but we even got to see the colonel and general" Danny added.

"I'm just glad we all went home alive, so what brings you guys around this way" Jun asked.

"We have some new intel on a group of raiders that have apparently made Corvega Assembly Plant their base of operations," Danny said with a scowl.

"No offense guys, but what makes this a Task Force Black Op" Jose asked.

"The raider we saw was identified as Jared, he is the raider who was hunting down the Quincy survivors" Brian added.

The silence was deafening before Jun finally spoke again "give us all the information you have, team gear up we leave in half an hour."

 **Red Rocket Truck Stop**

 **October 10, 2287**

 **6:45 p.m**

The sun had already set as AJ and Cait made arrived at Red Rocket Truck Stop. AJ wanted to keep going as Sanctuary Hills was down the road, but Cait insisted on stopping for the night and AJ didn't feel like arguing with the foul mouthed redhead. As he deactivated the security system the duo made their way inside, AJ relaxed some as he re armed the system and began taking off his gear. Cait looked around impressed at the fortified building, "hey you seem pretty relaxed here is it really safe here?"

"As safe as someone like me can get, the Minutemen are allied with six settlements around the north west, so the travel roads here are very secured." AJ replied.

"So I have to ask, why did you let me train the new kids" Cait asked.

"What do you mean, you're a damn good fighter Cait, I appreciate you doing that for me" AJ responded with a smile.

Cait let out a sigh and frowned "I don't think you would have such faith in me if you really knew about me."

"What do you mean Cait" AJ questioned.

"You wouldn't want anything to do with me if you knew the kind of person I am and the kind of things I'm capable of" Cait replied staring at the floor.

Cait fumbled around her bag until she found some jet and took a huge hit "I don't take this shit for fun you know."

"I know you have your reasons Cait, I don't judge you know that" AJ said.

"You know after Tommy stuck me with you, I was expecting to hate your guts" Cait said with a chuckle.

AJ raised an eyebrow at that, but let her continue.

"Not only because you humiliated me in that fight to win my contract, but because I was waiting for you to order me around like hired help." she continued.

"Now so far, you've been treating me like a friend, hell you've taking a death blow for me."

"Now I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but your kindness is starting to make me wonder."

"If there's anything I learned at the Combat Zone, it was that nobody does things for people without expecting something in return."

AJ slowly removed his patrolmen shades "Cait you don't owe me anything we're friends alright, you don't work for me and you're certainly not hired help."

"I want to tell you a story, I want to tell you about the person you're really traveling with and what started my chem habit."

"Cait, don't feel pressured to do this, but just know I appreciate your trust."

"Do you have anything strong to drink here" she asked.

AJ nodded and returned with a bottle of whiskey which she happily took a swig of.

"It all starts with two wastes of humanity I suppose you could call me parents."

"I'm convinced I was a mistake, because I can't remember a single moment that treated me like their daughter."

"I was yelled at and beaten, everything I did was wrong, nothing but a nuisance in their eyes."

"When I turned eighteen they slapped a shock collar around me neck and sold me to slavers, they didn't even care enough about me to say goodbye."

"My god, I'm so sorry." AJ said wide eyed

"Thanks, but there is more to this story, I was with those slavers for five years, five of the roughest years of my life."

"The things they made me do ...the way they used me for their amusement, it sickens me to my stomach even thinking about it."

"Eventually I learned their methods and started using them against them, stealing a few caps out of a sleeping man's pocket is a piece of cake."

"Cait I don't know how you survived, you're so strong to have made it through."

"That makes two of us, it took every ounce of patience I had, but after five years I had enough caps to buy my way outta there."

"I wish I could tell you that I went to repair my shambled life, but that would be a lie."

"I gave into me rage and went back home, you can imagine the shock on me parents face as I kicked in the door."

"What you can't imagine, is what they looked like after…. after I emptied me gun into them."

"Cait, I served in the military for a long time."

"I've seen and done some truly horrible things, after everything you just told me it sounds like justice to me."

"Was it justice AJ, or was it murder?"

"When I close me eyes, all I can see is their faces twisted with fear."

"And then me mind starts wandering and I start judging myself and it's ripping me the fuck apart."

"I know what some of the Minutemen think of me, they think I inject myself with all that shite and drink myself drunk because I'm a tough irish gal."

"The truth is I do it so I can forget and move on with me miserable life."

"So there you are, the entire flawed package known as Cait, stripped bare for your perusal."

"I'm proud of you Cait, you endured so much hardship in your life and you're still here."

"I knew I was taking a chance telling you all this, but I never expected you to say you were proud of me."

"I'm always here for you Cait, there's nothing you could say that would ever change that."

AJ locked eyes with Cait and she began to feel hot, but she had a feeling that it wasn't the chems. Cait slowly leaned forward and captured AJ's lips, he was surprised at first but quickly reciprocated the kiss. Unlike their first kiss there was something there besides drug induced lust. They finally broke apart for air Cait began taking AJ's clothes off. Once his shirt was off she took a look and was surprised. Looking over his body she noticed a lot of scars she didn't notice the first time she saw him shirtless.

"What the fuck happened to you." she asked in shock.

AJ sighed as he took a swig of whiskey "I was taken prisoner by the chinese during the war for two years where I was tortured for information everyday, I never broke."

"My god, I still have some scars from the slavers, but how are you alive look at the size of some of them" Cait said.

"I'm fine now, sometimes I still have nightmares about it"

"Like when I tried to lay on top of you," she questioned.

AJ slowly nodded is head "yes, Cait I'm not going to lie to you I don't know if a relationship with me is something you want I know I seem fine, but I'm damaged."

Cait reached out and grabbed his face "so you're a little fucked up, I am too but I rather be fucked up with you then alone ya know" she said with a smile.

AJ smiled back as he took off his pants and Cait took off her shirt and pants as they both shared a bed wrapped in each others arms.


	8. Chapter Eight: Welcome Home

**Chapter Eight**

 **Hangman's Alley**

 **October 10, 2287**

 **4:50 p.m**

Jun looked over what information Danny and Brian brought him about Jared and his raider gang. Apparently the raiders took over the Corvega Assembly Plant as a base of operations, looking at the photos the recon team provided they had a lot of ground to cover. Before Jun could prepare further he was interrupted by a soldier who entered the briefing room and saluted "Captain Jun, General Preston is on the radio with a mission for you." Jun thanked the soldier before heading toward the radio room "General good to hear from you."

"Good to hear from you as well Captain, any update on your mission" Preston asked.

"Negative, our original mission has stalled due to a time constraint, but we have a secondary mission" Jun replied.

"Interesting, can you elaborate on the mission objective" Preston asked.

"The recon team tracked down a group of raiders who had a hand in hunting down the Quincey survivors" Jun responded trying to maintain his composure.

"Understood, you have my approval to complete that mission, but I have a more time sensitive mission." Preston said holding back his anger at the memory of his fellow Minutemen being hunted.

"Sir" Jun said confused."

"We received a tip from Piper about a large chem deal going down tomorrow near Back Street Apparel, it is being organized by the Triggerman capture them if you can, but if they resist you are authorized to use deadly force," Preston said.

"Copy that General, please send over any information at your earliest convenience so we can begin planning" Jun said.

"You should be receiving the information to your terminal within the hour, good luck Captain, General Preston out" Preston said as the communication line ended.

"This whole captain job is a pain, I miss the days when AJ did all the work I hope he's enjoying himself" Jun said to himself.

 **Red Rocket Truckstop**

 **October 11, 2287**

 **10:00 a.m**

AJ was the first to wake up, initially he was disorientated until the memories of yesterday hit him. Cait bore her soul to him and trusted him with who she was as a person. He smiled as he gently shook her awake.

"Morning love" Cait said stretching.

"Are you ready to go to Sanctuary HIlls" AJ asked.

"We don't have to go, we could spend your vacation here just the two of us alone" Cait said suggestively.

"As nice as that sounds, Preston sent word I would be arriving in a certain timeframe, you don't want them kicking down doors looking for me besides this place doesn't have enough supplies for an extended stay" AJ said with a laugh before kissing Cait on the cheek.

"Fine, but I expect breakfast when we get there, let's go I'm starving." Cait said slowly getting up and looking for her clothes.

AJ was quickly back in his Colonel minutemen outfit and got a chuckle at Cait struggling with her combat armor.

"Shut the hell up alright, I'm a fighter not a soldier" Cait said in mock anger.

As Cait was attempting to finish putting on her armor AJ went to the weapons workbench and cleaned his guns.

"Hey Cait when was the last time you cleaned your shotgun" AJ asked.

"Jose did it for me before he left the Castle" Cait replied as she finally got her combat armor on correctly.

With the duo now ready they continued on to Sanctuary Hills.

 **Sanctuary HIlls**

 **October 11, 2287**

 **10:15 a.m**

After a very short walk AJ and Cait made their way to Sanctuary Hills, and when they arrived Cait was shocked at the massive wall she saw before her. Sanctuary was protected by a massive wall that covered the entire settlement. Cait could also see a few turrets as well as guard towers along the wall. As the approached the main gate they were met with cheers and what sounded like music fit for a parade. AJ had an idea what was about to happen, but Cait just stared in confusion and amazement. As the gate opened a small parade was present with settlers and minutemen soldiers who began to welcome Colonel Cook back home. A woman came forward she was dressed in a nice black dress and her hair was tied in a ponytail she embraced AJ in a hug.

"It's good to see you Marcy how's everything been here?"

"Everything has been going well, I got to see my husband for a bit when the boys and Vanessa came to pick up more supplies for the Castle."

"I'm glad, Jun always missed you when we're traveling."

"Who's your lady friend?"

"Marcy Long meet Cait, she's well my friend."

Cait decided to have a bit of fun and smirked "just friends I thought we were more than just friends AJ, unless you sleep with your other friends in their underwear."

Even with his dark complexion Marcy was sure she saw AJ blush.

"I mean Marcy this is Cait she's my girlfriend."

Cait one again smirked "girlfriend? I don't remember agreeing to that either."

AJ could suddenly feel himself getting very warm "what would you classify us as then Cait?"

"More than just friends, but not quite boyfriend and girlfriend yet, we will see where things go next love" Cait said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Marcy couldn't help but burst out laughing, for the older members of Sanctuary Hills who met Marcy when she was coping with the loss of her son couldn't help but smile at the change. When she first arrived and the first wave of settlers moved in she was insufferable. Constantly complaining all day everyday until she started to see the progress her husband was making within the minutemen. Most contributed it to Colonel Cook's friendship with Jun and what they have been accomplishing within the Commonwealth. Marcy's transformation didn't happen overnight, but gradually the hurt of losing her son was slowly being replaced with the pride she felt from her husband. She slowly went from a bitter hate filled woman into a more cheerful and helpful resident of Sanctuary Hills.

"So Colonel what's on the agenda for you" Marcy asked.

"Welp I don't really know, without my Minutemen duties I don't have much to do" AJ responded.

"What he's going to do is show me where the bloody hell we will be staying, can you believe this arse ignored me for an eternity at The Castle" Cait added.

"Hey listen I had a lot on my plate" AJ responded.

"Oh it's going to be fun having you back for the week" Marcy said in between laughing.

 **Hangman's Alley**

 **October 11, 2287**

 **11:30 a.m**

Task Force Black sat in their conference room as Jun was going over the plan. The mission was fairly simple capture the triggermen dealing drugs and confiscate said drugs. Vanessa suggested they use laser weapons set to low to reduce casualties while Keith provides overwatch with his sniper rifle just in case things get messy.

"Alright that's the plan questions, comments, concerns" Jun asked his team.

"Ok fine, since no will say it I will why is this our problem" Jose asked.

"I don't often agree with him, but he's right why are we going after this" Alex added.

"Listen I personally don't know what our stake is in this, but we have a mission and we will accomplish it to the best of our abilities so gear up we move out in ten" Jun said.

"Yes Captain" the team said in unison.

Alex,Jose, and Keith exited the conference room while Vanessa stayed behind.

"What's on your mind Vanessa" Jun asked still looking over the files.

"How do you actually feel about this mission" Vanessa asked.

"Honestly this feels out of our job description, but I trust Preston" Jun replied.

"That's good enough for me I will gear up to meet you downstairs" she replied.

 **The Castle**

 **October 11, 2287**

 **11:30 a.m**

General Preston Garvey stood tall and proud as The Castle was bustling with activity. New recruits were finishing up their morning drills with Colonel Ronnie Shaw. After Ronnie dismissed the recruits she walked over to Preston "morning general."

"Good morning Colonel Shaw, how is the training coming along" he asked.

"I will have these maggots whipped into shape in no time, Colonel Cook left a pretty detailed training regime and it seems effective, then again I shouldn't expect anything less from someone who survived the old war" she replied.

"He's an amazing soldier, everything we've built thus far I owe to him" Preston replied with a smile.

"I admit he's impressive, but don't sell yourself short either General" Ronnie replied.

"Thank you Colonel, i've just been directing the troops to wherever the people of The Commonwealth have needed us." he replied.

"If I may General, is that why you sent Task Force Black to capture the Triggermen" she asked.

"Ah yeah that's complicated, as you know Piper is a friend to the minutemen as well as a source of information," Preston said.

"I can see that, and her newspaper painting the minutemen in a positive light helps our cause" Ronnie added.

"Well the triggermen are selling drugs to not just residents of Diamond City, but the kids of Diamond City as well and Mayor McDonough hasn't had Diamond City security do anything about it" Preston said angrily.

"So you're going to use the minutemen to capture the triggermen and Piper report on it?" she asked.

"That's the plan, we have a lot of support within Diamond City even if it doesn't come from the mayor himself, god I hate politics" Preston finished.

"Get used to it General, there is a reason I never threw my feather in the cap for General I wasn't cut out for politics" Ronnie said with a smirk

 **Gunners Plaza**

 **October 11, 2287**

 **11:45 a.m**

Within the main meeting room three of the top gunners were deciding on a course of action. Those three were Captain Wes the leader of the organization, the former minutemen veteran Lieutenant Clint, and field commander Captain Bridget. They were discussing the potential ramifications of attacking Sanctuary Hills.

Captain Wes looked over some photos and files "according to Winlock majority of the minutemen forces have been moved to the Castle leaving Sanctuary for the taking."

"I still don't believe this new minutemen fighting force, they are the same ragtag militia i left behind" Clint added.

"Listen you haven't seen them in action, whoever this Colonel Cook guy is along with whoever is in his squad have killed a good number of our men" Bridget said angrily.

"Let's vote on it do we or don't we plan an assault on Sanctuary Hills" Wes asked.

"I vote no we don't have enough intel and I think it's too big of a risk" Bridget said.

"I vote yes, we need to finally eradicate this faction and what better way to start than Sanctuary Hills" Clint said with excitement.

The last vote came down to Wes and he took a moment to think long and hard about it "call up some of the men preferably those who know where to find some raiders I have a plan"

 **Near Back Street Apparel**

 **October 11, 2287**

 **12:30 p.m**

Task Force Black quietly moved into position of the chem deal. Keith was posted on a nearby roof watching for any trouble. Jose was positioned in the rear with a modified gatling gun set low to avoid deaths. Alex was by his side with a modified plasma scattergun also set low to avoid casualties. Jun and Vanessa took point with modified laser muskets. Keith's voice came alive in their comms "total of ten people, be careful I only have a shot on seven." Jun gave a visual hand signal as he had the team wait while he made his attempt to reach a peaceful solution "attention triggermen I am Captain Jun of the Commonwealth Minutemen, I would appreciate if you surrendered your weapons and chems."

The triggermen collectively laughed before pulling out submachine guns and opening fire. Jun quickly dove behind a wall for cover as bullets began exploding near him. Jose took that as his cue a whirring sound could be heard in the distance before the gatling laser warmed up and began firing several laser rounds. Unfortunately majority of the triggermen present where ghouls and had high energy resistance. Three of the ten were down from the laser blast but the remaining seven were still firing several rounds a second. Jun radioed in "plan b, Keith try to incapacitate not kill and everyone else switch to secondaries." After the Mirelurk Queen fight AJ discussed with Preston all minutemen should be required to have a secondary weapon preferably a handgun. Considering many creatures had high energy resistance he never wanted to lose a soldier because they didn't have a backup weapon. That reason is why Jun, Vanessa, Alex, and Jose each had a glock 17 pistol holstered on them and quickly pulled them out. Keith had a shot lined up and shot a triggermen in the leg dropping him immediately. Jun was still being suppressed in a corner, but Vanessa used that time to move in and shot another triggermen in the shoulder, bringing the number to five. Alex threw a flash bang from behind a car, once it went off he quickly moved in with Jose non lethally shooting two more triggermen. With three triggermen remaining they realised they needed to get away, unfortunately for them Keith shot two more in the leg. The last triggermen put her gun down and held her hands up, Jun recognized her from one of the photos as Trish a high ranking member of the organization.

"You fucking cowboys had to ruin this deal didn't you" Trish yelled spitting on Jun.

Vanessa's fist connected with Trish's ghoul jaw sending her to the floor.

Trish rubbed her jaw "wanna try that again without your boys here bitch?"

Vanessa smiled "oh trust me they are here more for you than me"

With the sounds of gunfire over several members of the First Company made their way out into the open.

"No casualties, man you guys are amazing" Brent said shocked.

"Thank you it's all thanks to our great leader over here" Jose said.

"I'm only leading until the Colonel gets back" Jun retorted.

"Would you fine gentlemen be able to escort these scum to Diamond City, tell Danny Alex sent you" Alex said.

"Captain what do you want to with Trish" Alex asked.

"Bring her back to base for further questioning I want to know who within their organization let them sell chems to kids and I want to make sure we confiscate them all" Jun said.

"Also leave us a few soldiers to move these six crates" Jun added.

 **Sanctuary Hills**

 **October 11, 2287**

 **12:30 p.m**

After enduring a welcome home parade AJ found himself finally free to wander about Sanctuary as he saw fit. Cait had been bugging him non stop about where they would be staying and that he better be taking a real vacation and not doing any work. All of that is why AJ was now walking down the main road leading Cait to his home before the war. AJ told Cait originally the house was a simple small one floor home, but he added an additional floor and garage during the time he rebuilt Sanctuary. As they entered the home the duo were greeted by AJ's robot butler Codsworth "welcome home Master Cook, oh heavens you've brought company with you nice to meet you ma'am."

"Nice to meet you too robot" Cait said making sure not to get too close.

"Thank you Codsworth, this is Cait she will be staying with me during vacation" AJ said.

"Vacation, oh good heavens Master Cook I am so happy to hear you're finally taking time for yourself lord knows you need it" Codsworth added.

Cait had her trademark mischievous grin on "so Codsworth when was AJ's last vacation?"

Even though Codsworth was a robot a sad tone could still be heard in his voice "the longest break he's had was when he was frozen, ever since waking up he's been working non stop to rebuild the minutemen and find his son. Master Cook spent six months straight rebuilding Sanctuary Hills before he met General Garvey. After that he's been training soldiers, collecting bounties, and running missions. To be honest Ms. Cait I'm concerned he is going to burn himself out and get himself killed."

"That's enough Codsworth I'm fine" AJ cut in.

Time seemed to stop for Cait as she absorbed what Codsworth said and it set in. AJ has done nothing but work himself crazy ever since he woke up from being on ice. She suddenly felt very bad about her comment to now.

"Anyway come on Cait let's unload this gear and change out of these clothes I'm sure Marcy has something you could wear for now" AJ said breaking the silence.

Before they entered a woman approached AJ. She was of asian descent with jet black hair. She carried a modified sniper rifle on her back and was dressed in army fatigues and a full set of custom grey minutemen combat armor reserved only for members of the elite minutemen guards. The woman offered a crisp salute "Colonel Cook it is good to have you back sir, I was on watch duty and was unable to greet you properly for that I apologize sir."

"At ease Sergeant Lamb, you're able to talk freely I'm on vacation, so I'm currently not your commanding officer" came his reply.

Jessica paused for a moment before giving AJ a hug "thank you sir, I mean thank you AJ for allowing me to speak freely how have things been at the Castle?"

"Things have been good Jessica, we're slowly gaining a foothold in the southeast, but sadly a lot of it is still uncharted and dangerous territory those gunners are becoming a problem." he responded shaking his head.

Jessica looked past him and saw Cait "who is this sir she doesn't look like any of the soldiers I've seen so far."

Cait stepped forward and draped her arms around AJ's neck "you're right lass I'm not with the minutemen, at least not formally I'm Cait, AJ's girlfriend and I train the minutemen at the Castle."

Jessica was a bit surprised at that. Jessica had recently become an elite guard at Sanctuary Hills after enduring a grueling selection process. Starting from a private and making her way to the rank of sergeant. Before the Castle was retaken the highest post next to being a member of Task Force Black was being one of the elite minutemen guards. To hear some random person who never went through basic training is now teaching at the Castle rubbed her the wrong way.

"Sir, no disrespect, but clearly someone more capable should be teaching our soldiers how to survive" Jessica said concerned.

"That's just it Jessica, Cait is a survivor I didn't have her teach the recruits about weapons, tactics, or operation procedure she taught them how to fight and survive out there in the Commonwealth when shit hits the fan" AJ replied.

Before Jessica could continue AJ cut her off "Jessica you're a great soldier and I personally signed off on your promotion to sergeant as well as being the one who nominated you for the elite minutemen guard; I know guarding Sanctuary HIlls isn't the most exciting job, but you were made a member of the elite guards for a reason you're our best shot behind Keith. I honestly thought of moving you to the Castle, but if an attack happens here I don't have anyone I trust to make those long range shots but you."

Jessica could feel here eyes getting wet she quickly saluted "thank you sir I will not let you down once again it's good to have you home sir and nice to meet you as well ma'am."

After Jessica made her exit AJ turned to Cait "she's still a bit young Cait be nice to her."

"I was nice she still has all her teeth don't she" Cait replied.

"We've stalled long enough let's go inside so I can give my girlfriend the grand tour" AJ said with air quotes around girlfriend.

 **Four Leaf Fishpacking Plant**

 **October 11, 2287**

 **2:45 p.m**

It took half an hour, but Trish broke and gave up the location of Marowski's chem lab. The agreement was Trish would be released after the raid was complete and in turn she gave them the location, promised to stop dealing chems to children, as well as provide an interview with Piper. Jun passed on the information to General Garvey who gave the green light for Task Force Black to raid the location. Trish told them the place itself was infested with feral ghouls and super mutant hunting parties normally patrolled the area. When asked why they set up shop in such a place she replied "I'm a ghoul so they never bothered me." For this particular mission the team selected smaller weapons to navigate through the building. Jun, Vanessa, and Keith each carried ump45 submachine guns while Jose and Alex carried spas12 shotguns. Jose took point as the rest of the team were stacked up behind him.

"Ready to breach captain" Jose said as he cocked his shotgun for emphasis.

"Weapons check is everyone ready" Jun asked.

Everyone gave a headnod confirming they were ready to step into the unknown. Jun held up his hand and began counting down from five to one. On one Jose kicked in the door and was met with two ghous slowly rising to their feet. He quickly fired twice blowing their heads clean off as the team began to sweep the building. Although Keith didn't have his signature sniper rifle he still had a suppressor attached to his submachine gun and began taking silenced shots on several ghouls that started making their way toward them. All the gunfire also alerted some nearby super mutants as one of their dogs could be heard growling. Before anyone could ask where it was coming from a mutant hound tackled Vanessa to the ground. The remaining members were preoccupied with the current super mutant threat and couldn't get to her. The mutant hound was going in for a bite aimed at her throat, but Vanessa put her armored arm in between her. With the hound biting her arm she quickly reached for her sidearm and shot the dog point blank in the neck multiple times. Not able to take a break yet she fired at some super mutants who shrugged off her pistol rounds. Alex reached toward his belt and prepped a grenade "FRAG OUT!" A loud explosion went off with shrapnel flying into the surrounding super mutants.

"Everyone alright" Jun asked.

"I'm good" Vanessa said.

"Also fine" Keith added.

"Just peachy" Alex said reloading.

"Good sir, one floor down three to go " Jose replied with a sigh.

 **Sanctuary Hills**

 **October 11, 2287**

 **3:15 p.m**

AJ finally gave Cait the tour of his home and she was left in amazement. The two story house had a working bathroom and kitchen. The living room was very comfortable and she couldn't help but chuckle when she saw his home office. AJ showed her where he kept a few hidden weapons and showed her the terminal that connects to all the turrets. Cait was currently and surprisingly wearing a black and red dress that Marcy lent her. She was in the living room waiting for AJ to finish cooking lunch since they missed breakfast.

"Whatever it is you're making in there it smells bloody good" Cait yelled from the living room.

A combination of Codsworth and Marcy kept AJ's fridge stocked so whenever he did return it was always to a full house of food. AJ cooked some brahmin steaks, mashed tatos, and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. AJ placed everything on the living room table and gestured for Cait to dig in. The food was quickly devoured by the both of them thus they moved on to drinking the whiskey together.

Cait took another swig from her glass "so I've seen every room in this house except for the one down the hall and upstairs what's in them."

AJ slowly took a sip from his glass "Shaun's room and what used to be my bedroom with Nora, I haven't gone in either since."

"Well shit where do you sleep then" Cait asked.

"Normally in my office there is a small pull out bed in there other times I'm not here enough for it to matter," he replied.

"You have to be able to let go AJ even if it hurts" Cait said.

"I'll let go when you stop doing chems" AJ said and immediately felt like an ass.

"Shit, Cait I'm sorry I didn't mean that" he quickly apologized.

Cait got very angry very quickly "I might be a bloody junkie, but at least I'm not moping about fucking ghost"

"Cait I'm sorry I was wrong ok I didn't mean to hurt you, but my son is still out there somewhere" AJ replied

"Your son is, but your wife is dead AJ you need to move on," she said.

"I can't just move on Cait, you wouldn't understand when you love someone that much it's hard to let go" he yelled.

The fire in her eyes died down a bit, "how can we have anything together if you're still in love with ghost AJ?"

"Cait, is this honestly what you want; to date the colonel of the minutemen I travel and run missions constantly' AJ asked.

"I don't give a shit what you do as long as you always come back to me" Cait responded.

"What happens when I don't I'm not invincible, what happens if I'm gone for months on some mission, or what happens when I start looking for that son of a bitch Kellogg again" he countered

Cait didn't answer with words instead she captured AJ's lips with hers. This kiss was different than the others. This wasn't a drugged up kiss, yes the lust was still there, the passion was there, but something else was there as well. AJ was momentarily shocked before he wrapped his arms around Cait and kissed her back. AJ began running his hands all over here body until they finally broke apart for air "upstairs" was the only word Cait said. Cait grabbed his belt and began leading him upstairs, each step getting heavier and heavier for him. he led him to the entrance before opening the door the room itself was surprisingly maintained considering no one had used it since AJ fixed up the house. Cait could see the slight trembles as AJ began breathing heavier at the entrance.

"You can do this love I know you can, I will even give you some help Cait" said with a smirk before her dress fell to the floor.

Cait reached behind her back unclipping her bra and dropping her panties to the floor. She stood at the entrance completely naked and AJ couldn't look away. Time seemed to stand still as he eyed each and every curve of her body, her voluptuous breasts, her toned body from years of fighting, and the tiny patch of red hair above her womanhood. His pants grew unbearably tight as his body began to move on it's own. Before he knew it, his lips crashed into Cait's as he lifted her up and carried her to the bed.

Being a regular guard at Sanctuary Hills was considered an extremely boring job. Long hours, lots of standing, and little to no action ever. It could of been a combination of fatigue or boredom that led to Corporeal Jessie Tate breaking protocol when he happened to come across what appeared to be dirty and tired scavengers. Corporeal Tate made his way outside of the gate to greet the travelers "good afternoon are you travelers looking for trade or a place to rest tonight?"

One of the travelers a woman who was covered in dirt and grime spoke up "we wish to seek shelter here if that's alright."

"That can easily be arranged what is your name ma'am" Jessie asked.

The gunshot that followed was suppressed so not a soul heard it or the woman's answer.

"My name is Captain Bridget of the Commonwealth Gunners" she said to the now bleeding Jessie Tate.

"You know the plan go in and destroy the generators and we promise you raiders can become gunners and score some chems" Bridget said.

The disguised raiders quickly made their way inside where they were immediately spotted near one of the checkpoints. Before any of the soldiers could question them they pulled out pipe weapons and began firing at them. Thankfully the guards were wearing their standard issue minutemen combat armor which absorbed the blows, sadly the initial surprise gave the raiders time to split up.

"SOUND THE ALARM WE HAVE RAIDERS" one of the soldiers yelled to his fellow guard.

As the guard was running to sound the alarm one of the raiders lucked out and located one of the generators. He pulled out a few grenades, primed them and chucked them at the generator. A loud explosion could be heard followed by the sounding of the alarm.

Cait hugs AJ's sweaty body as they are both exhausted from the passionate lovemaking that took place.

"For someone who hasn't had to perform in over two hundread years I must say you sure know your way around a woman" Cait said.

"It's like riding a bike somethings you never forget" he responded before pulling her in for a kiss.

"Last time I checked I did most of the riding" Cit said slyly.

Before things could go any further a loud explosion was heard followed by an ear piercing siren which immediately sobered AJ up.

"What the fuck does that bloody siren mean, is this a fucking drill" Cait asked angrily.

AJ already standing quickly began putting his pants onbefore he looked back at Cait "that siren means we're under attack."


End file.
